


Пятнадцать человек на Сундук Мертвеца

by rose_rose (Escargot)



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Desert Island, M/M, Marooned, Post-Season/Series 03, Slow Burn
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 22:50:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 29,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8345854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Escargot/pseuds/rose_rose
Summary: Рассказывают, будто Эдвард Тич однажды оставил на необитаемом острове то ли собственную взбунтовавшуюся команду, то ли чужую. Предположим, что это была всем нам знакомая команда "Моржа".Действие происходит сразу же после окончания событий, описанных в третьем сезоне сериала. 
Переведено для команды Black Sails на Фандомную Битву-2016.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fifteen Men in September](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6880636) by [ballantine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ballantine/pseuds/ballantine). 



_День первый_

— Паршиво всё складывается, — говорит Сильвер. Он бросает взгляд вбок, на Флинта, но тот продолжает следить за удаляющимися парусами Тича, упрямо щурясь на солнце.

Не дождавшись ответа, Сильвер поворачивается, чтобы осмотреть место их пребывания, — в надежде, что знакомство с окружающим пейзажем поможет отложить приступ паники.

Если смотреть отсюда, с берега, то на крошечном острове, где их оставил Тич, негде задержаться взгляду. Каменистый, омываемый волнами берег, над которым возвышаются высокие голые скалы. Часть команды под предводительством Билли уже начала взбираться вверх по склону — хотя бог знает, что они надеются там найти. Сквозь шум океанских волн за спиной доносятся их проклятья. Перспектива карабкаться наверх на одной ноге Сильвера совершенно не радует.

Флинт по-прежнему молчит и не сводит глаз с исчезающих за горизонтом мачт. Будь на месте капитана кто-нибудь другой, Сильвер, пожалуй, забеспокоился бы. Но с Флинтом он уже успел привыкнуть к тому, как тот замолкает и замыкается, будто погружается в какие-то свои, невеселые размышления, а потом внезапно встряхивается, выходит из задумчивости — и выясняется, что у него уже имеется готовый план.

Сильвер отступает на шаг, готовый предоставить Флинта его мыслям.

— Я поделю людей на группы, чтобы они сразу отправились на поиски воды...

— Вы ее не найдете, — говорит Флинт.

Сильвер осекается, удивленный, каким уверенным тоном это было сказано.

— Откуда ты знаешь?

— Судя по направлению движения этим утром, это Сундук Мертвеца. Здесь нет источников пресной воды. Полагаю, взобравшись наверх, мы обнаружим, что деревьев тоже нет. — Голос Флинта так спокоен и равнодушен, будто он делится досужим наблюдением, а не произносит им смертный приговор.

Внутри опять начинает расти страх, от которого Сильвер напрасно пытался отмахнуться. Он провожает глазами команду, задаваясь вопросом, насколько матросы понимают свое положение. И как будут реагировать, когда поймут. Потом переводит взгляд обратно на Флинта и видит, что тот отвернулся от горизонта и смотрит на него.

— А ром? — спрашивает Сильвер. — Это что, такой прощальный подарок — «берите и подавитесь»?

— Любой капитан в море знает, как полезен грог — и как опасен. После тяжелого дня с беготней по реям он способен потушить любое недовольство. Но здесь, на пустынном острове, он только ускорит нашу гибель. — Флинт глядит вслед команде, двадцати трем ее членам, которые отправились вместе с ними на встречу с Рэкхемом, чтобы забрать «Моржа». И Сильвер уверен, что в этот момент капитан не думает о них, как о _команде_ , как о своих _людях_ , но лишь как об источнике потенциальных проблем, которые необходимо решить.

— Тем не менее, нужно устроить охоту, — говорит Флинт спустя пару мгновений. — Занять их чем-нибудь.

— Пистолетов нам Тич не оставил, — напоминает Сильвер. — Предлагаешь вызвать ящериц на поединок по фехтованию?

Флинт кидает на него свой характерный взгляд, и он лишь воздевает руки к небу и не пытается сказать больше ничего.

 

* * *  
Воду они все-таки находят — застоявшуюся лужу, оставшуюся от последнего шторма. Вода мутная и отдает серой, но то, что она есть, сразу поднимает дух людям, которые всё мрачнели по мере того, как исследовали неприветливые пейзажи острова.

Настроение улучшается еще больше, когда Флинт приказывает опустошить несколько бутылок рома, чтобы после наполнить их водой. Команда берется выполнять задачу с большим рвением.

На закате они разжигают костер из прибитого к берегу плавуна и сухого кустарника. Ужина нет, поэтому все налегают на алкоголь. Сильвер сидит вместе с матросами, рассказывая истории и поддерживая веселье. Некоторые шутят, что даже сейчас не решились бы попробовать зажаренный им окорок. Новички в команде недоумевают: они никогда не знали Сильвера — кока-неумеху, только Сильвера — одноногого квартирмейстера.

Он внимательно следит за направлением беседы и делает все, чтобы не дать ничьим мыслям удрейфовать в окружающую их тьму. Но держать под контролем такое количество людей одновременно — изматывающая задача, и его взгляд все чаще обращается к Билли и Флинту, которые стоят в стороне, у границы света, падающего от костра.

Те — судя по тому, как держится Билли, — погружены в какой-то серьезный разговор. Сильвер спрашивает себя, все ли с Билли в порядке. Тот вернулся из Нассау изменившимся: теперь он чаще, чем раньше, сопротивляется решениям Флинта и подбивает Сильвера возражать даже тогда, когда тот не видит причин вмешиваться: Сильвер никогда не был хорошим моряком, и уж конечно, его мнение в вопросах навигации совершенно бесполезно. Последнее, что им сейчас нужно, — это тратить силы на препирательства. Воспоминания об их стычках во время штиля не потускнели до сих пор.

Он остается с командой еще на несколько минут, но потом любопытство пересиливает, и он тихонько ускользает, чтобы присоединиться к Билли и Флинту.

— …винит вас в смерти Чарльза Вейна? — слышит он голос Билли, когда подходит ближе.

Флинт отвечает:  
— Вейн принял решение сам. А у Тича достаточно других причин, чтобы желать со мной разделаться. Ни для кого не секрет, что мы всегда недолюбливали друг друга.

Он бросает взгляд на Сильвера, который встает рядом, замыкая круг, и тот немедленно присоединяется к разговору:  
— Капитан Флинт с кем-то не ладит? Кто бы мог подумать.

К его удовольствию, Флинт усмехается уголком рта:  
— Тич не желал меня слушать.

— А то, конечно, грозные пиратские капитаны обожают кого-то слушаться.

Билли, который переводил взгляд с одного на другого с некоторой опаской, говорит:  
— Команда ждала возвращения в Нассау, а теперь им грозит голодная смерть. Опять грозит голодная смерть. И все из-за того, что они следовали за вами.

Эти слова, будто брошенный камень, на миг пробивают маску спокойствия на лице Флинта, но затем исчезают в неведомых глубинах без всякого следа. Сильвер быстро вмешивается:  
— Нет смысла спорить об этом. Пока что с людьми все в порядке, но завтра нам придется что-то им говорить.

Флинт смотрит на шумную компанию у костра.

— Когда они проснутся с адским похмельем и увидят, что вокруг нет ни крошки еды?

— Ты против того, чтобы они пили? Ты же сам сказал, что нужны пустые бутылки.

Флинт рассеянно качает головой.

— Если уж пить, то пусть пьют сейчас. Пускай выпьют как можно больше, пока не стали беситься от голода.

Сильвер пытается подойти к вопросу прагматично:  
— Пока они будут страдать от похмелья, у нас будет больше времени обдумать план — как выбраться с этого острова.

Флинт разворачивается и указывает куда-то в темноту, необъяснимым образом выбирая направление:  
— Если я правильно помню, в пяти кабельтовых на юго-восток отсюда есть остров побольше. У хорошего пловца есть шанс доплыть.

— Там голландский форт, — говорит Билли. — Не думаю, что они загорятся желанием помогать кучке пиратов.

Флинт мерит его ледяным взглядом.

— Нет, но у голландцев наверняка есть баркас, и мы можем его украсть. Добраться до острова на нем. А когда окажемся там и наберемся сил, захватим судно побольше.

— Пловец не сможет пересечь линию прибоя, — возражает Сильвер, и оба собеседника поворачиваются к нему. — Вы видели, что было сегодня утром. Корабль едва смог подойти достаточно близко, чтобы высадить нас. Любого, кто попытается выбраться отсюда вплавь, сразу размажет о рифы.

Флинт вздыхает и трет ладонью подбородок — показывая, что признает его правоту.

— В таком случае нам нужно обойти остров по периметру и найти самое безопасное место. Хотя если огибать остров, то плыть придется дольше.

— Надо заняться этим поскорее, — говорит Билли. — С каждым днем мы будем только терять силы.

Итак, у них есть какой-то план. Знать об этом — уже отрада: Сильвер видел, как эти люди выпутывались из ситуаций, которые казались безвыходными. Сегодня вечером, стоя рядом с Билли и Флинтом и чувствуя спиной жар костра, он позволяет себе смотреть в будущее с надеждой.


	2. Chapter 2

_День второй_

Сильвер просыпается перед рассветом от птичьих криков и несколько мгновений лежит, не шевелясь, зная, что тело воспротивится, едва он попытается поменять позу. Однако вскоре до него до него доходит, что означает этот шум, и глаза открываются сами собой.

Если здесь есть птицы, то у них есть гнезда. Птичьи яйца.

Главный секрет, как справиться с голодом, — не позволять себе ожидать еды; это Сильвер знает из собственного печального опыта. В первые несколько дней, если организм не ждет, что его накормят, голод не слишком мучителен. После этого начинается медленное движение по наклонной: сил постепенно становится все меньше, потом перестают работать внутренние органы; но, если повезет, на сей раз до этого не дойдет.

Он садится, затем поднимается на ноги — каждое действие занимает в два раза больше времени, чем обычно, потому что все тело болит после ночи, проведенной под открытым небом на голой земле. Он медленно потягивается и осматривается по сторонам.

Команда расположилась вокруг кострища; некоторые лежат, положив голову на живот товарищу, почти все храпят во всю мочь в алкогольном забытьи.

Флинт устроился несколькими футами дальше, спиной к Сильверу, — свернулся, выставив наружу плечи и положив под голову свой черный камзол. Как всегда — даже сейчас, во сне — очевидна непреодолимая пропасть, отделяющая его от остальной команды. Когда Сильвер засыпал вечером, Флинт еще сидел, трезвый, вглядываясь в темноту.

Сильвер оставляет его спать и уходит прочь, стараясь не шуметь.

 

* * *  
Чтобы найти хоть одно гнездо, у него уходит целый час, и приятного в этих поисках мало. Дважды он поскальзывается и едва не падает вниз, пробираясь по обрыву, один раз его захлестывает особенно высокая волна, накрывающая утес, и он промокает почти до пояса. Но вылазка того стоит: высоко в расщелине скалы он обнаруживает гнездо с тремя довольно крупными яйцами.

Хотя опора под ногами ненадежна, а тянуться нужно высоко, ему требуется вся выдержка, чтобы не попытаться достать добычу немедленно. Однако он довольствуется тем, что разглядывает гнездо в течение нескольких минут, а затем не спеша удаляется.

Он делает еще полкруга по острову, прежде чем решает наконец вернуться в лагерь, но так ничего больше и не находит. К тому моменту, как он вновь подходит к неприятно обмелевшей луже с водой, около четверти команды уже проснулось. Флинт тоже на ногах, в одиночестве стоит в стороне. Камзол по-прежнему валяется на земле.

Когда Сильвер подходит, Флинт бросает на него недовольный взгляд и, сжимая кулаки, окидывает взглядом всю его фигуру, включая ногу. Тот скрипит зубами и встречает взгляд как ни в чем не бывало.

— Доброе утро. Хорошо спалось?

— Где, черт бы тебя побрал, ты был? — Некоторые из матросов, услышав, каким тоном говорит капитан, оборачиваются к ним, но, видя спокойное выражение на лице Сильвера, возвращаются к своим занятиям.

Он подходит ближе, чтобы их разговор не слышали другие.

— Я провел небольшую экспедицию — искал пеликаньи гнезда. — Видя, что Флинт смотрит на его пустые руки, он продолжает: — Я помню, что ты говорил вчера. Оставим их для пловца, раз от него зависит наше спасение.

Еще до того, как Флинт успевает кивнуть и заговорить, он видит в его глазах согласие и одобрение.  
— Сколько их там было?

Сильверу не удается удержаться от тихого вздоха.

— Всего три, но я осмотрел не всё. Решил, что займусь этим, когда будем искать удобное место для старта.

Флинт кивает и, по счастью, не пытается проявить любезность и сказать, что поищет гнезда сам.

Сильвер наблюдает, как меняется лицо капитана по мере того, как тот наблюдает за событиями наступающего дня. Вот он прищуривается: осматривает команду, считая, сколько человек уже проснулось. Затем глядит на небо, прикидывает направление и скорость ветра — на щеке начинает подергиваться мускул. Быстро облизывает губы, не успев спохватиться, что так они лишь обветрятся сильнее.

— Ты пил с утра воду? — спрашивает Сильвер.

— А ты? — отвечает Флинт. — Я, в отличие от тебя, не лазил по скалам.

Сильвер подавляет улыбку и делает жест рукой: после вас. Вдвоем они принимаются за завтрак: вода, воздух и обмен взглядами. Наверное, так люди и питались, когда Господь Бог только сотворил их из глины.

 

* * *  
Когда большая часть команды наконец справляется с худшими проявлениями похмелья, Флинт посылает людей на поиски еды.

Вот как это происходит:  
— Если надо, ловите эту чертову рыбу руками, — заявляет он, дословно, и Сильвер закрывает на это глаза, потому что даже его умение смягчать слова капитана имеет свои пределы. Он решает, что поскольку все понимают, как высоки ставки, то можно не разводить лишних нежностей.

К тому моменту, как он, Флинт и Билли отправляются обходить периметр острова, солнце уже стоит высоко. Его спутники задают такой темп ходьбы, чтобы Сильверу легко было шагать рядом, а он, желая сберечь силы, притворяется, будто они специально идут помедленнее, потому что тщательно осматривают побережье.

По дороге они разговаривают.

— Кто у нас лучше всех плавает?

— Я, — отвечает Билли без колебаний.

Флинт бросает на него косой взгляд:  
— Кроме тебя.

— А кто еще у нас оказывался за бортом в разгар шторма и умудрился выжить?

На стороне Билли — логика, опыт и чувство долга.  
Но не Сильвер.

— Нужно многое учесть, — примирительно говорит он. — Команда тебя знает и уважает. Твое присутствие здесь не менее важно для выживания, чем задача пловца. Может, даже более.

Когда они с Флинтом работают заодно, у Билли — равно как и у всех остальных — просто не остается шансов. На пару мгновений он замолкает, под кожей ходят желваки, потом он неохотно уступает:  
— Тогда Уильямс. Лайам и Джоджи тоже неплохо плавают.

Моряк из Уильямса так себе, зато он отлично дерется, когда они идут на абордаж. Кроме того, его любят товарищи. Сильвер задумывается обо всех нюансах, которые необходимо просчитать, — в тот самый момент, как Флинт переводит взгляд с него на Билли и просто кивает. Решено. Он доверяет Сильверу уладить все вопросы. В иных обстоятельствах — например, если бы они были на борту «Моржа» и сыты, — Сильвер не преминул бы в очередной раз поразиться про себя подобному отношению. Сейчас он лишь продолжает топать деревянной ногой по грязи рядом со своими спутниками.

Дорога получается долгой, и каждый шаг дается ему с трудом. Уже после полудня, когда солнце прошло зенит, они находят место, где Флинт в течение нескольких минут рассматривает берег и наконец объявляет:  
— Пойдет.

Видя, что Сильвер и Билли колеблются, он снисходит до объяснения:  
— Ничего лучше мы здесь не найдем.

Сильвер молча глядит по сторонам. Здесь больше песка и меньше валунов, чем там, где их высадили, но, помимо этого, берег такой же, как везде.

— Он сможет отправиться сегодня? — спрашивает Сильвер и, когда Флинт отрицательно качает головой, чувствует спазм в желудке.

— Сегодня мы объявим о плане и будем наблюдать за приливом, чтобы вычислить лучшее время. Пусть Уильямс пьет вдоволь воды, отдыхает и готовится к завтрашнему дню.

— А его особый паек?

Билли кидает на них вопросительный взгляд, а Флинт на мгновение задумывается.

— Завтра утром. Не меньше чем за три часа до старта. — Флинт смотрит в небо. — Может, нам повезло, и команда добыла какую-нибудь птицу, пока нас нет.

— Когда это нам, интересно, везло? — бормочет себе под нос Билли, и они поворачивают обратно.

 

* * *  
Команда принимает новости довольно бодро. Сейчас любой план вызывает энтузиазм.

Уильямс слегка бледнеет поначалу, услышав, что от него требуется, но выглядит чем дальше, тем увереннее. Быть может, общее внимание и похвалы делают свое дело.

Этим вечером они почти не пьют рома — наверное, перспектива скорого спасения лишь напоминает им о том, как мало у них припасов. Костер на этот раз не такой большой, и вечер проходит тише, чем первый.

Сильвер сидит рядом с капитаном и изо всех сил старается не задумываться ни о чем в особенности. Ни о пустом желудке. Ни о постоянно меняющемся балансе сил в команде. Ни о загадочном поведении Билли или скрытности Флинта.

Если он, Сильвер, что-то и умеет, так это выживать и думать в первую очередь о том, что для этого необходимо.

Поэтому он просто ложится спать.


	3. Chapter 3

_День третий_

Рассвет на третий день всё никак не желает бледнеть.

Сильвер сидит, привалившись спиной к камню, и наблюдает, как краски разгораются ярче и ярче по мере того, как занимается день, а недобрый глаз солнца постепенно размывается по краям, будто мираж. На острове тихо, словно сама природа затаила дыхание.

В лагере тоже тихо: все либо вполголоса бормочут что-то себе под нос, либо просто молчат, будто берегут слова для чего-то более важного, чем досужие разговоры, — например, молитвы. Моряки всегда были суеверным народом, и даже самый закоренелый безбожник нет-нет да и обратится к высшим силам, если речь идет о погоде на море.

Некоторое время Сильвер разминает затекшую культю, затем, хромая, отправляется на другой конец острова в поисках Флинта, зная, что найдет его с подветренной стороны, на том месте, откуда должен отправляться пловец.

Билли уже там. Они с Флинтом смотрят на восток, на собирающиеся тучи. Сильвер присоединяется к ним, и они встречают его молчанием.

— Сколько у него времени до начала шторма? — спрашивает Сильвер, и его голос будто ножом вспарывает тишину, впуская в открывшиеся щели страх.

— Трудно сказать, — произносит Флинт, не сводя взгляда с горизонта. — Может, шторм повернет на север и обойдет нас стороной.

По его тону понятно, что надежды на это мало.

— Вряд ли, — говорит Билли.

«По крайней мере, в этом они согласны», — философски думает Сильвер. Вслух он спрашивает:  
— Уильямсу хватит времени?

— Если отправится немедленно, — отвечает Флинт.

— Мы не можем приказать ему отправляться в эту погоду, — одновременно с ним говорит Билли.

Они с Флинтом смотрят друг на друга, и Билли мягко добавляет:  
— Мы не можем приказывать, когда риск так велик. Команда нас осудит. Это должно быть его собственное решение.

Сильвер ловит взгляд Флинта и думает о Доббсе перед началом боя с губернаторскими войсками — о том, как тот с мрачной готовностью выслушал от него известие о задаче, которую ему предстояло выполнить. Флинт едва заметно кивает: судя по его взгляду, он думает о том же самом.

— Я поговорю с Уильямсом. Я квартирмейстер, — говорит Сильвер. — Объясню ему, как обстоят дела.

 

* * *  
Проводить Уильямса собираются все. Перед тем как он заходит в темную воду, каждый из людей касается его; это выглядит торжественно, будто они делятся с ним удачей и верой в него — и одновременно прощаются. Потом все отступают и смотрят, как он уплывает прочь.

Каждый взмах руки, видимый в волнах, подкрепляет их надежды, а каждая волна, тянущая пловца обратно на берег, наносит по этим надеждам удар.

— Как мы узнаем, что он доплыл? — спрашивает Сильвер у Флинта.

Тот отворачивается от берега и смотрит на него.

— Он вернется сюда.

 

* * *  
Вскоре после полудня небо приобретает зловещий зеленоватый оттенок. Ветер усиливается, треплет одежду и волосы, обжигает частицами соли обветренную кожу.

Уильямс давно уже пропал из виду. Все понимают, что, даже если его плавание увенчалось успехом, он не вернется, пока не пройдет шторм. Поэтому сначала нужно пережить этот день.

На острове нет никаких укрытий. Флинт уводит их в неглубокую ложбину в глубине острова и велит прижаться к земле. Вряд ли этих приготовлений достаточно, но больше они ничего не могут сделать. Их двадцать четыре человека — на голых скалах посреди моря.

До чего же глупо все поворачивается в этой жизни, думает Сильвер.

Он пережил достаточно штормов, чтобы знать: тяжелее всего справиться с собственными мыслями. С мучительным ожиданием, которое держит в напряжении всё тело. Со страхом, постепенно изматывающим нервы до предела. В такие моменты всегда остро ощущается, что море очень близко, что оно наступает, готовое сомкнуться над тобой и затянуть тебя в свои глубины.

Он сидит, глядя в темное, мутное небо и подставив спину ветру, в надежде, что как-нибудь выдержит его порывы, пригибающие к земле.

Слышится шорох и звук шагов. Флинт садится рядом, поставив локти на колени и прикрыв, насколько может, голову руками. Сильвер смотрит, как первые дождевые капли падают ему на лоб, потом собираются струйками и сбегают по шее.

— Ты предпочел бы быть на корабле в эту погоду? — спрашивает Флинт, перекрикивая ветер.

— На корабле мы могли бы попытаться обойти шторм. — Сильвер кидает на него косой взгляд. — По крайней мере, я слыхал, что на нормальных кораблях так и делают.

Флинт внимательно смотрит на него и отвечает, явно пытаясь отвлечь от неприятных мыслей:  
— На нормальных кораблях?

Сильвер наклоняет голову, чтобы скрыть лицо от дождя, который льет все сильнее:  
— Да. Но я, представь, плаваю под началом безумца. Он предпочитает не вилять, а идти через шторм напролом.

— Что за черная неблагодарность? Помнится, твой капитан привязал себя к штурвалу, чтобы вывести корабль в безопасное место, пока ты отсиживался в трюме. И в награду ты называешь его безумцем?

В памяти у Сильвера всплывает лицо Малдуна, ужас в его глазах и попытки схватить последний глоток воздуха сквозь заливающую его морскую воду. Он чувствует, как улыбка сходит с лица, и поднимает локоть, будто стараясь закрыться от порывов ветра.

«Где капитан?» — спросил он тогда у Билли. Колени тряслись так, что Сильвер с трудом держался на ногах; он вымок до нитки и чувствовал себя совершенно разбитым, но помнит, как похолодел, когда Билли в качестве ответа лишь поднял взгляд вверх. Рев шторма заглушал крики людей и скрип мачт. Невозможно было представить, что кто-то находится наверху по собственной воле.

— Именно так: в жизни не видел никого безумнее, — подтверждает Сильвер. Он моргает, стряхивая капли с ресниц, и видит, как Флинт смеется, запрокинув голову, будто подтверждая то, что о нем только что сказали. В ответ раздается гром; кажется, само море откликается на вызов, словно второй голос в рефрене матросской песни.

— Шторм мы переживем, — говорит ему Флинт через некоторое время; дождь не дает веселью продлиться долго. — Мы погибнем иначе.

Невозможно сказать ни слова, чтобы не набрать полный рот воды; кажется, будто дождь льется одновременно со всех сторон. Однако Сильверу нужно чем-то себя отвлечь. Он придвигается ближе, чтобы они, загородившись двумя парами локтей, могли поговорить. Так удается хоть чуть-чуть укрыться от дождя; их лица оказываются очень близко друг к другу.

— Ты говоришь так, будто у нас есть выбор, когда и как умереть, — произносит Сильвер, подхватывая нить разговора.

Дыхание Флинта гораздо теплее, чем холодная дождевая влага.

— Этот выбор есть всегда.

— Ну да, конечно. Помнится, несколько месяцев назад я вытащил одного человека из Флоридского залива. Он наверняка бы погиб, если бы я не вмешался. Возможно, он тебе знаком: рыжие волосы, рана от пули в плече. И особый дар доводить до бешенства даже самых кротких овечек.

Флинт смотрит на него спокойно, не отводя взгляда, и повторяет, будто некое признание:  
— Выбор есть всегда.

Сильверу хочется возмутиться. Есть что-то очень тревожное в мысли о том, что Флинт тогда собирался сдаться. Сильвер помнит, какой невыносимой эта мысль показалась ему, когда они были в плену у маронов и Флинт сказал: «Пусть на этом и закончится история капитана Флинта». И то, что с момента бунта на корабле прошло уже очень много времени, его возмущения не уменьшает.

— То есть то, что ты едва не утонул, было твоим собственным просчетом? Или, может, внезапным приступом нерешительности?

— Я чувствовал усталость, — просто говорит Флинт. — Я лишился надежды получить золото. Лишился команды. Лишился корабля.

— Не понимаю. Ты был таким же, как всегда. Спустя несколько часов ты уже вовсю разрабатывал новый план. Что поменялось за такое короткое время?

Внезапный порыв ветра швыряет их на землю. Дождь вонзается в кожу тысячей иголок. Сильвер теряет опору, поскользнувшись в грязи, и охает, нечаянно перенеся вес на культю.

Сильная рука хватает его за плечо и разворачивает к себе; он поддается охотно, без размышлений. В следующий момент они с Флинтом оказываются напротив, положив руки на плечи друг другу, чтобы создать нечто вроде навеса из собственных тел. По лицам течет вода. Оба хватают ртом воздух.

Сильвер старательно дышит, ожидая, когда утихнет боль, и пытается сосредоточиться на словах Флинта. Тот говорит негромко и уверенно, будто они сидят сейчас за столом в его каюте и на море все спокойно.

— Кое-кто дал мне передышку, чтобы я смог собраться с силами. Возможно, он тебе знаком: темные волосы, одна нога. И особый дар: умение заговорить всем зубы в любой ситуации.

Сильвер не чувствует в себе сил поднять взгляд, потому что не хочет, чтобы капитан видел в его глазах страх. Вместо этого он опускает голову и вымучивает полуулыбку-полугримасу. В ушах у него звучит еще одна фраза, которую Флинт сказал, когда они были у маронов, и он повторяет ее:  
— Не думаю, что на этот раз мне удастся заговорить кому-то зубы.

— Почему нет, — отвечает Флинт. Вокруг них бушует стихия. — Просто говори, а я буду слушать.


	4. Chapter 4

К тому времени, как заканчивается шторм, Сильверу кажется, будто за это время он успел прожить девять жизней; он чувствует себя опустошенным и неспособным говорить, будто измученное животное. В какой-то момент в ночной темноте дождь слабеет насколько, что онемевшая кожа перестает его чувствовать, и он проваливается в сон.

 

_День четвертый_

Голод и неспокойная ночь выматывают всех, но сегодня у них появляется новый повод для оптимизма: рачки.

Разгул стихии, подобный прошедшему шторму, нарушает покой всех земных тварей; здесь он взбаламутил донный осадок и запечатал норки, где обычно прятались мелкие ракообразные. Люди решают разделиться на группы по четыре-пять человек, чтобы осмотреть оставшиеся от прилива лужи в надежде собрать достаточно для приличной трапезы.

Вся одежда, которая была на них надета, промокла насквозь. Под жаркими лучами солнца вода начинает испаряться, и духота становится нестерпимой. Один за другим они сбрасывают всё, кроме исподнего, а некоторые избавляются и от него. Лагерь становится похож на двор загруженной работой прачки.

Сильвер раздевается до пояса, но остается в штанах, чтобы не выставлять напоказ ногу. Билли — скромник, каких редко встретишь на пиратских кораблях, — тоже не спешит обнажаться, только снимает рубаху и наматывает ее на голову, чтобы не напекло солнцем, потому что Билли — образец благоразумия.

Сильвер провел детство в приюте, потом оказался среди пиратов, где скромность не в почете, и видел достаточно плоти, чтобы, как ему порой кажется, и вовсе перестать ее замечать. Обнаженные плечи, мускулистый торс, выступающие косточки на бедрах — почему, собственно, это должно привлекать больше внимания, чем другие факты повседневной жизни.

— Тебе не нравится, как Билли распределяет людей? — раздается сбоку голос Флинта.

Сильвер понимает, что уж слишком засмотрелся. «Наверное, на меня начали действовать голод и жара», — думает он. А вслух говорит:  
— Нет, все в порядке. Просто мечтаю о хорошем улове.

Когда Сильвер проснулся, Флинта в лагере не было: он будто сквозь землю провалился, что непросто на таком маленьком острове. Но когда Сильвер начал уже задаваться вопросом, куда запропастился капитан, тот вернулся с известием, что на берегу есть чем поживиться.

Сильвер смотрит на него и не может не отметить, что Флинт, как и прочие, поддался жаре.

Оказывается, у него есть веснушки. Они плотно рассыпаны сзади на шее и по плечам, но редеют по мере того, как спускаются вниз по спине и груди. На талии кожа бледная, поясница выглядит до странности уязвимой в палящих лучах солнца.

К своему ужасу, Сильвер внезапно слышит собственный голос, спрашивающий без всякого повода:  
— А ты никогда не думал о Билли? Я имею в виду… — тут он осекается, нехарактерным для себя образом растеряв слова. Какие, собственно, выражения подойдут, чтобы спросить капитана, не испытывает ли тот плотского влечения к своему подначальному?

Но именно об этом он только что и спросил.

— Никогда, — отвечает Флинт, сразу поняв, о чем речь.

— Что, правда? Значит ли это, что Томас Гамильтон был исключением, или… — Сильвер замолкает снова, немедленно осознав, что пренебрегает не только хорошим тоном, но и оказанным доверием.

Он и сам не понимает, почему вдруг потерял чувство меры и болтает, что приходит в голову, вопреки разуму и учтивости. Но когда он отваживается взглянуть на Флинта, то видит, что того, кажется, не оскорбило упоминание о Томасе. Вместо этого он задумчиво глядит на Билли и его великолепную спину, постепенно исчезающую за склоном вместе с остальными.

— Не стану отрицать, у Билли есть… достоинства, — говорит Флинт, и если бы Сильвер знал его чуть похуже, он бы решил, будто Флинт смущен. — Но, помимо очевидной двусмысленности положения, отсутствия интереса с его стороны вполне достаточно, чтобы навсегда поставить в этом точку. Ты ведь не мог не заметить, что он за человек, — за все это время?

В тоне Флинта слышится какой-то подтекст, но сейчас Сильвер не в состоянии разобрать, какой именно.

— Я заметил, — тянет он, потому что непоколебимое целомудрие Билли является в равной степени предметом удивления и насмешек по всему Нассау. — Разумеется, заметил. Но разве это мешает восхищаться со стороны?

Флинт сдержанно пожимает плечами.

— Быть может, дело в моей службе во флоте. Или в лондонской жизни. Но я никогда не смотрю ни на кого в этом смысле, если уверен, что мне не ответят тем же. — Он глядит на Сильвера так пристально, что тот непременно испытал бы неловкость, если бы взгляд Флинта не оставался таким же твердым и спокойным, как всегда. — Я никогда не мог бы… заинтересоваться Билли, потому что знаю, что этот интерес никогда не стал бы взаимным.

Сильвер не знает, что на это ответить, — и тем более не знает, зачем завел этот разговор; через некоторое время Флинт отходит прочь, чтобы присоединиться к рыбакам.

 

* * *  
Нога болит так сильно, что Сильвер на время сдается и остается в лагере, где пользуется уединением, чтобы наконец, впервые за последние несколько дней, отстегнуть деревяшку.

Кожа набухла от влаги и слезает лохмотьями, потертости красные и болезненные. Сильвер перестает сдерживаться и несколько секунд просто хватает ртом воздух от боли. Дыхание звучит громко и отчаянно в небольшой ложбине, где они устроили лагерь, и он рад, что рядом нет никого, кто бы его услышал.

Когда боль немного стихает и становится переносимой, он обнаруживает, что ему совершенно нечего делать, кроме как погрузиться в размышления. В обычных условиях его бы это не смутило. Но здесь ему не к чему обратиться мыслями, кроме предметов, которых он предпочел бы не касаться. Быть может, эта неизбежная необходимость иметь дело с тем, о чем пытался не думать, и делает пребывание на необитаемом острове таким мучительным.

Например, сейчас. Он сидит в лагере, изнывая от скуки и медленно поджариваясь под ползущим по небу солнцем, — и при этом не может перестать вспоминать вчерашний день и те перемены, которые он принес. Сильверу кажется, будто он перешел какую-то черту. Разговор с Флинтом — и то, как обрушившийся дождь будто отгородил их от всего остального мира…

Он всегда обращал на Флинта больше внимания, чем на кого-либо еще. Это он готов признать. Когда-то он, вероятно, объяснил бы это инстинктом самосохранения: потенциальной добыче положено бдительно следить за каждым движением хищника. Но с тех пор прошло уже много времени, теперь всё иначе. И он все равно не может отвлечься мыслями от капитана — от его присутствия, его действий, его настроения. Островок, на котором они оказались, мал, но уж во всяком случае больше «Моржа». Почему же ему кажется, будто Флинт всегда рядом, всегда в поле его зрения? Почему мысли все время возвращаются к нему, будто он — некая точка отсчета?

На этом богом забытом острове Сильверу нечем заняться, кроме как думать, но направление, которое принимают мысли, беспокоит его едва ли не более, чем вполне реальная угроза жизни.

 

* * *  
Команда возвращается после полудня, добыв столько рачков, что их хватит на целое пиршество, и к тому же — благодаря инженерным талантам мистера Де Грута — с тремя небольшими рыбинами.

Сильвер использует все свое влияние, чтобы убедить матросов не запивать долгожданный ужин ромом. Нужно, чтобы паек пошел им впрок, максимально подкрепил их силы, а алкоголь, хоть веселит на время, этому не способствует. К счастью, предвкушения еды на сей раз достаточно, чтобы подбодрить даже самых недовольных.

Они сооружают из щепок что-то вроде жаровни и к закату успевают хоть немного наполнить пустые желудки.

Уильямса по-прежнему нет.


	5. Chapter 5

_День пятый_

Только на следующее утро они вспоминают, что Джека Кейси никто не видел с позавчерашнего вечера. Команда разделяется на группы, чтобы прочесать остров, хотя на успех никто особо не надеется: будь Кейси жив, он наверняка позвал бы на помощь, и они обнаружили бы его еще вчера, когда собирали раков. Худшие опасения вскоре подтверждаются: Билли замечает изломанное тело в волнах под особенно опасным утесом.

— Не иначе как заплутал в темноте и поскользнулся, — говорит Сильвер.

— Понятия не имею, зачем он пошел туда в шторм. — Флинт оценивает высоту и качает головой. — Достать тело будет слишком трудно. И, раз мы все равно не сможем его похоронить, полагаю, это будет напрасной тратой сил.

Напрасной тратой сил. Их силы внезапно стали очень ограниченным ресурсом, который имеет смысл тратить только на самое насущное. Пережитый не так давно штиль еще не забылся, так что все прекрасно помнят приемы выживания во время голода. Хотя Сильвер, говоря по чести, предпочел бы забыть о них навсегда.

Стоя на утесе высоко над мертвым телом, они говорят несколько прощальных слов, после чего уходят и оставляют его стервятникам.

 

* * *  
— Уильямса так и нет, — говорит Флинт, когда они возвращаются в лагерь. — Нам нужно всерьез подумать, кого мы пошлем следующим — Лайама или Джоджи, — обращается он к Билли и Сильверу. — Решайте.

Они обмениваются долгим взглядом. За спиной Билли Сильвер видит команду — двадцать человек, сгрудившихся вместе, как они их оставили. На лицах у всех напряженное ожидание.

— Джоджи команде нужнее, — наконец тихо произносит Билли.

Значит, Лайам.

 

* * *  
На этот раз проводить пловца приходят не все, но Сильвер считает своим долгом выказывать уверенность в успехе. Он жмет Лайаму руку и находит несколько слов, заставляющих того подтянуться и даже отважиться на слабую улыбку, контрастирующую с нервной бледностью.

Сильвер смотрит, как Лайам уплывает, гребя небыстро, но упорно; он разрешает себе на пару минут вспомнить, каково было плавать самому. Он никогда особенно не любил это занятие, но, как это обычно бывает, теперь жалеет об утраченном умении и том ощущении уверенности, которое оно давало. Брось его в воду сейчас — и он, пожалуй, утонет раньше, чем успеет отстегнуть деревяшку с металлическим наконечником.

— Думаю, в прежние времена я бы смог добраться до того острова, — говорит он Флинту. — Я был хорошим пловцом.

— Но не очень хорошим ныряльщиком, если мне не изменяет память.

Сильвер слегка усмехается, вспоминая, как больно было шлепнуться плашмя о воду в бухте Нассау. Кажется, с тех пор прошла целая вечность.

Флинт добавляет:  
— Знаешь, ты ведь не так сильно изменился с тех пор.

Ему не удается удержаться от горькой усмешки:  
— Ну конечно. Одна нога или две — велика ли разница?

— Я говорю это не для того, чтобы тебе польстить, — резко говорит Флинт, как будто кто-то в здравом уме и твердой памяти способен заподозрить его в намерении кому-то «польстить». — Немало людей, потеряв ногу, становятся бесполезными — взять хоть Рэндалла.

Сильвер не верит своим ушам.

— Рэндаллу вышибло половину мозгов.

Флинт задумывается на секунду, но тут же, судя по легкой гримасе, отбрасывает эту мысль:  
— Как бы то ни было, я хотел сказать, что ты и раньше не был особенно хорош в бою. И не слишком рвался работать.

Сильвер чувствует, как в нем поднимается какое-то непривычное чувство. Возмущение — или, быть может, раздражение.

— Знаешь, я, пожалуй, предпочел бы немного лести. Вот ей-богу.

Флинт не ведет и бровью, игнорируя попытки намекнуть ему, что пора остановиться. Вместо этого он продолжает со всей беспощадностью:  
— И от тебя всегда было столько нытья и скулежа…

— Капитан, черт побери!

— …что тебе неизменно удавалось застать противников врасплох, когда внезапно выяснялось, на что ты на самом деле способен.

Сильвер осекается.

— Тебя всегда недооценивали, и ты всегда оборачивал это себе на пользу, — продолжает Флинт, ничем не показывая, что заметил его реакцию. — Признаюсь, даже я тебя недооценивал. Полагаю, что и мистер Дюфрейн не проявил большой бдительности тем вечером в Нассау?

Сильвер вспоминает, с каким насмешливым видом бывший квартирмейстер подошел к нему — вспоминает его беспечный взгляд и расслабленную позу; Дюфрейн явно не рассматривал его как угрозу.

Он молчит, потому что не может заставить себя ответить.

— Так что да, я бы не сказал, что ты сильно изменился. — Флинт смотрит на него еще пару мгновений с нечитаемым выражением на лице и отходит раньше, чем Сильвер находит, что сказать в ответ.

Всю жизнь его списывали со счетов как слабака или шута, но ему было все равно, потому что он знал, что может использовать это в своих интересах. В конце концов, он-то всегда понимал, чего стоит. Быть может, с ногой дело обстоит так же? Непроходящая боль в культе говорит «нет», но чувство, постепенно укореняющееся в груди, пока он смотрит вслед капитану, твердит иное.

 

_День шестой_

— Надо бы забрать у них сабли, — говорит Флинт.

После полудня солнце палит нещадно. Сильвер, Билли и Флинт сидят плечом к плечу в скудной тени, которую отбрасывает выступ скалы с подветренной стороны острова. Задница онемела от сиденья на камнях еще пару часов назад, но более мягкой поверхности на острове не найдешь, поэтому Сильвер не двигается с места.

— Мы не можем отобрать у них оружие, — немедленно возражает он. — Они и так чувствуют себя беспомощными, а теперь ты хочешь отобрать у них то, что делает их мужчинами в собственных глазах.

— Настоящему мужчине не нужна сабля, чтобы напомнить ему о том, кто он такой.

В памяти всплывает один из моментов, когда он впервые по-настоящему увидел Флинта вблизи: тиран с грозным оскалом, держащий команду в окровавленном кулаке.

— И это говоришь ты?

Билли тихонько, но раздраженно хмыкает. Сильвер кидает на него взгляд: тот сидит, откинув голову назад и закрыв глаза, и недовольно хмурится. То ли их словам, то ли общему несовершенству мира.

Флинт продолжает:  
— Тич не просто так оставил нам ром и сабли. Он кое-что понимает в людях.

— Вы с ним оба не понимаете простой вещи: железная хватка — не единственный способ управлять людьми. Если попытаешься отнять у них сабли — тебе придется иметь дело со мной. — «Чтобы не пришлось иметь дело с ними», — но этого Сильвер вслух не произносит. Флинт всегда будто бравировал тем, что многие из его людей с удовольствием перерезали бы ему глотку, выдайся им такая возможность. Не стоит его подначивать.

Флинт вздыхает и, прищурившись, глядит на закатный горизонт; глаза сужаются до щелей, в которых едва видна бледно-серая радужка:  
— Твои слова попахивают бунтом.

— Ну что ж, — говорит Сильвер, ерзая на занемевшем седалище и потихоньку меняя позу, чтобы слегка опереться головой на плечо Флинту, потому что это плечо все-таки мягче, чем скала, а вокруг нет никого, кто заметил бы это и придал жесту какое-то особое значение. — Можешь заковать меня за это в кандалы, только сначала доставь на чертов корабль.

Он закрывает глаза, не в силах больше смотреть на горизонт, где нет ни паруса, ни облака и совершенно не за что зацепиться взгляду.

 

* * *  
Когда солнце наконец садится и жара спадает, команда решает отметить конец дня еще несколькими бутылками рома. Последние пару дней они не пили ничего, кроме воды. Сильвер не одобряет происходящего, но ничего не говорит, чтобы не слышать в ответ упрямое молчание или недовольный ропот.

Впрочем, сам он участвовать не собирается. Посидев некоторое время у костра и понаблюдав за происходящим, он оставляет команду в руках многострадального Билли и отправляется на поиски капитана.

Флинт обнаруживается неподалеку — сидит на небольшом пригорке и, запрокинув голову, смотрит на звезды, которые, кажется, нависают над островом совсем низко, будто дразня своей близостью.

— Непривычное зрелище? — спрашивает Сильвер. Прихрамывая, он подходит ближе и, морщась, опускается на землю рядом с Флинтом. Тот смотрит на него вопросительно, и он поясняет: — Смотреть на звезды, находясь в неподвижности. Видеть в них ориентир, которому не можешь последовать.

Флинт отвечает не сразу:  
— Собственно, я этого и хотел. Когда-нибудь. Смотреть на звезды и видеть в них только причудливые созвездия и их истории. И не думать о том, куда двигаюсь, потому что я уже там, где хотел быть.

В горле отчего-то встает ком.

— Это вполне достижимая цель. Или ты не веришь, что пловцу удастся добраться до соседнего острова? — говорит он, хотя они оба понимают, что Флинт имел в виду другое. Но Сильвер понятия не имеет, что на это отвечать. Флинт — единственный, кто умеет выбить его из колеи, так что непрерывный поток мыслей и расчетов в голове замирает и наступает абсолютная тишина.

— Возможно, у меня есть запасной план, — произносит Флинт.

Сильвер поворачивается к нему и с удивлением видит на его лице непривычную неуверенность.

— План, как выбраться отсюда? И в чем он состоит?

Втроем с Билли они уже обсуждали это в первый день и так, и этак. Без корабля и без какого-либо способа подать о себе весть с этого острова не выбраться никак. То, что у Флинта есть какой-то план, кажется невероятным — и все же он этому верит, просто потому, что капитан так сказал. В конце концов, это тот самый человек, который решил завладеть испанским кораблем, имея пулю в плече и бунтующую команду за спиной, — и не просто решил, но и преуспел в этом.

Флинт смотрит в сторону, и на лбу у него залегают морщины — будто он собирается с мыслями, чтобы о чем-то его попросить. Сильвер видел у него такое выражение и прежде — периодически Флинт смотрит на него именно так, с тех пор как они стали кем-то вроде союзников. Сильверу не удается разгадать, в чем именно заключается просьба, но вот уже дважды это выражение отмечало поворотную точку в их отношениях. В первый раз — когда Флинт спросил, считает ли Сильвер его злодеем. Во второй раз — на пляже, после того, как вышли из зоны штиля и Флинт впервые так настойчиво объединил их интересы: «ты и я».

— Что ты сделал? — медленно спрашивает Сильвер, внезапно чувствуя тревогу.

— Это временная мера, — начинает Флинт, говоря быстро и напористо, как всегда, когда ему кажется, что его не станут слушать, — на случай, если бы мы проиграли бой и наш союз распался бы…

— Джеймс.

Произнесенное имя на несколько мгновений заставляет их обоих замолчать. В возникшей тишине из-за спины доносятся голоса людей, звучащие одновременно и слишком близко, и очень далеко.

Это просто прием риторики, осторожно говорит себе Сильвер. Если ты требуешь честности, как равный, ты не обращаешься к собеседнику «капитан».

Флинт наконец смотрит ему прямо в глаза, больше не отводя взгляда; на лице теперь не видно колебаний:  
— Я перепрятал сокровище Рэкхема.


	6. Chapter 6

— Боюсь, я не совсем понимаю, — говорит Сильвер после недолгого молчания, думая, что наверняка ослышался.

— Сокровище «Урки». Я выкопал его и закопал в другом месте.

— Закопал в другом месте. — Сильверу кажется, что все это происходит не с ним. — Когда?

— В ночь перед боем с губернаторскими войсками.

Значит, это было через несколько дней после их разговора. Воспоминания немедленно всплывают в голове: Флинт, в одиночку копающий яму в ночной тишине, когда все в лагере маронов давно уснули. Интересно, сколько времени прошло между его, Сильвера, уходом, и тем моментом, когда Флинт решил перенести сокровище? Или, быть может, он уже знал, что сделает так, во время их разговора? Или их разговор и подтолкнул его к этому?

Сильвер прилагает все усилия, чтобы ни голосом, ни выражением лица не выдать, насколько он поражен этой новостью:  
— И почему же ты решил это сделать?

— Наши шансы на победу были таковы, что мне хотелось обеспечить тылы. Если бы мы проиграли, Рэкхем не смог бы отступиться от нас, не потеряв своих денег. — Флинт умолкает, затем продолжает: — Я не сказал тебе, потому что эта мысль пришла мне в голову уже в последнюю ночь перед боем, когда я не мог уснуть, лежа в гамаке. И для этой работы не требовалось двоих.

От Сильвера не ускользает, что Флинт старается смягчить сказанное. Но попытка слишком очевидна. Неужели Флинт действительно считает, что его так легко сбить с толку?

— Ты считал, что я неправ насчет Доббса. И потому не доверял мне. — Он и сам не знает, чему удивлен больше: что удается говорить таким спокойным тоном, или что гордость настолько уязвлена.

— Но я же позволил тебе сделать так, как ты решил! — В голосе Флинта звучит что-то вроде замешательства, но Сильвер не верит — не верит в то, что тот действительно не осознает последствий собственных поступков. Все как в тот раз, когда Флинт уверял его, что золото «Урки» — по-прежнему их главная цель; сразу было ясно, что это ложь.

Флинт продолжает:  
— Рэкхем отправится за кладом — и не обнаружит его. Он захочет разобраться, что случилось, — и, когда узнает, что сделал Тич, начнет нас искать. И явится сюда.

Судя по его виду, Флинт верит в то, что говорит, — и более того, верит, что его слова способны успокоить Сильвера.

— Он мог приплыть за нами безо всяких сокровищ — просто потому, что мы союзники и нужны ему, чтобы выбить Роджерса из Нассау.

— Неизвестно, пошел бы он против Тича или нет. Мы отрезаны от Нассау, а у Тича — ресурсы и влияние, которые нельзя недооценивать. А так мы можем рассчитывать, что Рэкхем придет к нам на помощь, что бы ни случилось.

— Ты совсем не учишься на своих ошибках, да? — спрашивает Сильвер. Это настолько удивительно, что он испытывает даже нечто вроде восхищения. — Ты что-нибудь задумываешь, потом делаешь это — и все в одиночку. Ты не видишь, к чему это приводит? К чему это уже приводило?

Флинт качает головой:  
— Это совсем другое…

— Ни черта подобного, — говорит Сильвер. Он внезапно понимает, что именно чувствует: он сердится.

Нет, не так.

Он, черт побери, в ярости.

Дыхание учащается. Кажется, будто ему обрубили вторую ногу. Какая-то часть его, будто со стороны, удивляется собственной реакции: оказывается, до этого момента он и сам не понимал, как сильно привык рассчитывать на то, что Флинт ему доверяет. После того разговора у костра в лесу он решил было, что они наконец действительно стали партнерами.

Теперь ясно, что Флинт рассматривал их отношения совершенно иначе.

Чтобы хоть как-то выразить переполняющий его гнев, Сильвер пытается привести разумные аргументы; с собственными чувствами ему еще нужно разобраться внутри себя:  
— То, что ты сделал, слишком опасно. И тогда было опасно, и сейчас. Как ты думаешь, что будет чувствовать Рэкхем — и будет ли он после такого видеть в тебе союзника?

Флинт качает головой:  
— Рэкхем никогда не затаивает обид. Он для этого слишком прагматик — в этом одно из его немногих достоинств.

Следующий вопрос вылетает изо рта раньше, чем Сильвер успевает себя остановить:  
— А что, как ты думаешь, чувствую я?

Он наконец поворачивается, встречается с Флинтом глазами — и сразу жалеет об этом; тот смотрит на него с тем же чистосердечным выражением на лице, как тогда, у костра в лесу, — будто на самом деле хочет понять Сильвера и быть понятым в ответ. Сильвер всегда считал, что может противостоять любым хитрым приемам, но этот взгляд заставляет его всерьез усомниться в своих силах. Брешь уже пробита, и он бросается в омут с головой, хотя внутренний голос предостерегает, что не стоит так открываться.

— Наш разговор той ночью, — говорит он, глядя Флинту прямо в глаза, чтобы исключить всякую возможность недопонимания. Флинт сказал тогда, что они друзья. — Правильно ли я понимаю, что ты лишь пытался сделать мне приятное?

Флинт сдвигает брови.  
— Именно из-за того разговора я и решил перепрятать сокровище. — Кажется, необходимость признаваться в этом вызывает у него досаду. — Я сделал это из-за тебя.

— Понятно. — Сильвер переводит взгляд в темноту и кивает. Молчание затягивается, говорить больше не о чем, и в конце концов он небрежно бросает: — Пойду обратно к команде, а то как бы они не перепились там до смерти.

Он медленно поднимается на ноги. Углом глаза он замечает, что Флинт протягивает было руку, чтобы остановить его, но опускает ее в последний момент.

Ну что ж, нет худа без добра, отрешенно думает Сильвер. По крайней мере, Флинт больше не считает, что может в любой момент хватать его, как несмышленого щенка. Приятно знать, насколько он поднялся в глазах капитана — пусть даже поднялся он не так высоко, как возомнил. Когда Флинт рассказал ему про Томаса Гамильтона, ему показалось, будто они действительно сблизились. Теперь он мрачно задается вопросом, что знал о прошлом своего капитана Хэл Гейтс — и сколько еще возможностей для лжи Флинт открыл себе, осторожно дозируя правду.

Он отходит прочь, так и не посмотрев больше в сторону капитана.

 

* * *  
Сильвер возвращается к команде. Половина матросов уже валяются, мертвецки пьяные; он подходит к каждому из лежащих и тормошит его, пока не видит хоть каких-то признаков жизни. Убедившись, что все живы, он садится к костру рядом с Билли.

Ему передают бутылку, и он делает большой глоток. Обычно Сильвер пьет мало — в этом смысле ему так и не удалось стать настоящим пиратом — и теперь он чувствует на себе заинтересованный взгляд Билли.

Когда он отнимает бутылку от губ, горячая волна уже катится по горлу вниз, в пустой желудок. Но лучше сосредоточиться на этих — не слишком приятных — ощущениях, чем на тех чувствах, которые бушуют сейчас в душе.

— Тебя что-то мучит, — говорит Билли. — Опять Флинт?

— А когда это, интересно, не Флинт? — Сильвер передает бутылку дальше, не глядя на Билли. На сегодняшний вечер ему хватило откровенных разговоров.

Тот встревоженно спрашивает:  
— Что он сделал на этот раз?

— Обеспечил наше спасение. — Сильвер глядит в огонь. Хотя ночь теплая, а от огня идет жар, он чувствует подобие озноба. — Я уже говорил, Билли. У этого человека есть ответ на всё.


	7. Chapter 7

_День седьмой_

Сильвер просыпается от мучительного жжения в желудке. Окинув сонным взглядом лагерь, он отползает подальше, чтобы его вырвало там, где этого никто не увидит. Его действительно рвет, тело сотрясается от пустых, сухих спазмов, которые выворачивают наизнанку, но выжимают только немного желчи и пены. Он сам не знает, сколько это длится, но в конце концов желудок успокаивается, и он остается лежать на земле, обессиленный и тяжело дышащий.

— Проклятый идиот, — бормочет Сильвер себе под нос.

Он не двигается еще какое-то время, пока не удается успокоить дыхание и немного прийти в себя. Но злость так и не уходит — на самого себя, на проклятый остров и даже на команду.

Черт с ними, с саблями. Надо вылить в море остатки рома, будь он неладен.

Сильвер осторожно поднимается на ноги и замирает на несколько мгновений, потому что от смены положения в глазах темнеет. В последнее время это случается то и дело — один из признаков настоящего истощения. Но пока с этим удается справляться.

Потом зрение проясняется, и он ковыляет прочь, чтобы умыться.

 

* * *  
Когда Сильвер возвращается в лагерь, первое, что он видит, — это Флинт, который вытряхивает последние капли из бутылки, перевернув ее над камнями.

На мгновение Сильверу кажется, будто ему удалось каким-то образом передать мысли на расстоянии и Флинт взялся вылить оставшийся ром. Но нет, тот просто решил наполнить опустевшие вчера бутылки водой из быстро иссякающей лужи.

Флинт оборачивается к нему и медленно окидывает взглядом.

— Ужасно выглядишь, — замечает он.

— Иди к дьяволу, — отвечает Сильвер, проходя мимо — будто ему есть куда идти. Голова раскалывается, и меньше всего ему хочется сейчас разговаривать с человеком, из-за которого это происходит. Он опускается на землю рядом с похрапывающим Беном Ганном, почти повернувшись к капитану спиной, и осматривает лагерь, старательно не задерживаясь взглядом на единственном, кроме него самого, бодрствующем человеке.

— Где Билли?

Флинт откликается — так, будто Сильвер первым делом не послал его к дьяволу:  
— На берегу с самого утра. Пытается сделать вершу для рыбы, как Де Грут.

Сильвер кивает. Разумеется, Билли будет до последнего искать способы добыть пропитание.

Повисает напряженное молчание, нарушаемое только сонным бормотанием Бена Ганна. Сильвер очень остро чувствует присутствие Флинта, который продолжает набирать воду в бутылки, и это раздражает.

— Кстати о Билли, — говорит он, по-прежнему глядя в сторону. — Если Лайам или Уильямс не вернутся сегодня, он будет тобой недоволен.

— А когда он мной доволен? — вопрос Флинта звучит чуть резче, чем требует этот разговор: видимо, он тоже до сих пор вертит в голове то, что произошло вчера.

— Он будет винить тебя в их гибели, — продолжает Сильвер. — Потому что в первые дни, скорее всего, смог бы доплыть до острова, но ты ему не позволил.

— Мы об этом уже говорили. Билли слишком нужен команде, чтобы позволить ему рисковать собой, особенно учитывая…

— Что у тебя есть запасной план, да, — выплевывает Сильвер. — Я помню.

Флинт не отвечает, лишь тяжело вздыхает. Очередная бутылка звякает о камни громче, чем предыдущие. Сильвер считает, что разговор на этом окончен, но:  
— Кажется, ты неправильно понимаешь мои мотивы, — говорит Флинт, тщательно подбирая слова. Несомненно, он учитывает, что хотя команда вокруг них и спит, но может проснуться в любую минуту и услышать их разговор. На секунду Сильверу хочется, чтобы они остались на этом богом проклятом острове вдвоем — лишь бы это заставило Флинта сказать всё начистоту.

— Я хотел, чтобы мы… выжили, даже если проиграем бой, — говорит тот.

— Выжили, чтобы продолжить борьбу, да, знаю. — Флинт наверняка вернулся бы с того света, чтобы нанести еще один удар по Британской империи. Это понимают все — именно поэтому сработали небылицы, которые они рассказывали в Нассау.

Он поднимает взгляд достаточно быстро, чтобы увидеть, как Флинт раздосадованно встряхивает головой и поднимается с места. Теперь он нервно расхаживает из стороны в сторону. Сильвер смотрит, как Флинт глядит на горизонт, и задается вопросом, о чем он думает, когда вот так погружается в себя.

Продолжить разговор не удается: Бен Ганн внезапно просыпается и перекатывается на бок, чтобы извергнуть содержимое желудка рядом с металлическим наконечником его деревянной ноги.

 

* * *  
Остаток дня проходит без особых происшествий. Сильвер скрипит зубами, Флинт тихо кипит.

Капитан расхаживает по лагерю и поднимает людей резкими командами, отправляя на поиски еды. Его руки, когда Сильвер их видит, находятся в постоянном движении.

Наблюдая за этим со стороны, он удивляется, как у Флинта хватает сил, чтобы выражать гнев так активно.

Он думает, что ради команды ему, вероятно, надо вмешаться, что лучше им с капитаном поспорить в открытую, чем позволять обиде друг на друга отравлять атмосферу в лагере. Вмешаться будет дальновидно и благоразумно.

Однако он не двигается с места, и, кажется, его отказ участвовать раздражает Флинта еще сильнее.

 

* * *  
Вечером ни у кого нет сил разжигать настоящий костер. Матросы, которые в последние часы посматривали на Сильвера и переговаривались с беспокойством, к счастью, оставляют его в покое, устроившись поодаль у небольшого огня.

Он едва успевает вздохнуть с облегчением, как появляется Флинт — видимо, для третьего раунда. Сильвер невольно напрягается, когда тот садится с ним рядом.

Похоже, Флинт больше не сердится — теперь он выглядит просто уставшим. В гаснущем свете дня морщины на его лице углубляются, рыжий оттенок в бороде становится темнее.

— Люди начинают болтать.

— С каких пор тебя волнует, что люди болтают?

— Меня это волнует, только если грядет голосование, — соглашается Флинт. — Но оно обычно волнует тебя. Сейчас ты на меня злишься. Но ты сам пожалеешь, если из-за этого упустишь команду. Поэтому предлагаю тебе выяснить всё раз и навсегда.

Сильверу хочется послать его подальше, но их пребывание на чертовом острове имеет свои законы. Даже открытия прошлой ночи не могут изменить того факта, что им придется действовать заодно, чтобы все пережили это испытание. Отрицать бессмысленно — это будет выглядеть, как детская обида.

Поэтому он делает Флинту знак продолжать.

— До нашего разговора перед боем я никогда не думал о том, что существует, как ты выразился, закономерность. Я знал только, что на мою долю выпало достаточно горя, чтобы свести человека с ума.

Сильвер молчит, не зная, куда он клонит. Он поворачивается, чтобы видеть собеседника, и чувствует, что, несмотря на его решимость оставаться равнодушным, тому удалось разбудить его любопытство.

Флинт отводит глаза и начинает разглядывать свои руки.

— Но после нашего разговора я не мог не думать о том, что, возможно, именно отношения со мной привели моих близких к гибели. Это не давало мне покоя в преддверии боя. В конце концов я больше не мог оставаться на месте — мне нужно было хоть что-нибудь сделать.

— Но в таком случае, — говорит Сильвер, помолчав пару мгновений, и в его голосе больше озадаченности, чем горечи, — ты, похоже, слушал меня не слишком внимательно. Я говорил как раз о том, что больше не боюсь стать жертвой этой закономерности.

Он и правда сказал именно это, однако перед ним живое доказательство, что Флинт пропустил все мимо ушей, потому что считает себя неуязвимым — для стихии, для врагов и для самого Сильвера.

У Флинта дергается уголок рта, и это не усмешка.

— Может, тебя это удивит, но ты, говоря о закономерности, знал не все.

На это Сильвер может ответить только поднятием бровей: ну что ж, скажи мне.

— Миранда, — произносит Флинт, и голос его смягчается. Сильвер слышал этот тон и раньше — когда у них на корабле были юная мисс Эш и миссис Барлоу — и до сих пор не может привыкнуть к тому, что его грозный капитан, по-видимому, обладает скрытыми запасами нежности.

Флинт откашливается и продолжает:  
— Десять лет она жила на Нью-Провиденсе. Она оказалась в изгнании, потеряла положение в обществе, но все-таки ей ничего не угрожало. Ты говорил о моих близких. Она была для меня самым близким человеком на протяжении долгого времени. Но ее участь настигла ее лишь тогда, когда она выступила из тени, чтобы встать рядом со мной. Сейчас я думаю — быть может, если бы не это, ей удалось бы уйти от судьбы.

Сильвер еще не понимает его до конца, но все равно чувствует, как уходит часть напряжения, державшегося с того момента, как Флинт рассказал про перепрятанный клад. Он по-прежнему зол, по-прежнему чувствует, что его предали, но — почти что против воли — начинает сопереживать Флинту. Это чертовски некстати, и он еще не выяснил, как с этим справиться.

— Это был ее выбор, — говорит он мягче, чем собирался. — Она предпочла бороться.

— Возможно, — отвечает Флинт. — Но я устал терять людей.

Сильверу хочется сказать, что странно слышать такое от человека, который собирается вовлечь команду в кровавую войну, но он бросает взгляд на Флинта, видит выражение на его лице — и слова застревают в горле. На какое-то мгновение Флинт будто успевает дать понять, что имеет в виду совсем не команду — и даже, возможно, не Билли.

Неужели Флинт перестал думать о нем лишь как о ком-то, кто может быть ему полезен, и стал видеть в нем нечто большее? Эта мысль будто открывает провал в какие-то неведомые глубины.

Сильвер пытается говорить небрежно, будто ничего не заметил:  
— Я думал, ты успел оценить, как хорошо работает у меня инстинкт самосохранения.

— Я многое в тебе оценил, — отвечает Флинт — видимо, решив окончательно выбить у него почву из-под ног. — Например, то, что тобой управляет не только инстинкт самосохранения — твои побуждения куда многообразней, чем кажется тебе самому. Я не могу быть уверен, что ты правильно понимаешь, как пресловутая закономерность может повлиять на себя.

Сильвер молча смотрит на него, пока в голове проносится поток мыслей об уязвимости, о доверии и о том, как эти две вещи могут быть взаимосвязаны.

— Но, знаешь, что касается меня, — тихо добавляет Флинт, — то я надеюсь, что ты был прав.

Проходит еще несколько минут, прежде чем он встает и уходит, и Сильвер его не удерживает.

 

* * *  
Небо над островом не заслоняют деревья и постройки, поэтому без света костра оно кажется огромным и почти пугающе ярким.

Сильвер лежит на спине, в стороне от остальных. Голод ощущается во всем теле и не дает по-настоящему уснуть. Он знает по опыту, что если перевернуться на живот, то пустота в желудке ощущается меньше, но тогда неудобно культе. Так что он лежит на спине, и веки кажутся слишком тяжелыми, чтобы полностью закрыть глаза. Он глядит вверх, на крошечные огоньки звезд, до тех пор, пока они не начинают расплываться.

Он думает: узнал бы себя сейчас юный Сильвер — одноногого, с отросшими нечесаными волосами, постепенно впадающего в зависимость от другого человека? Эти метаморфозы кажутся невероятными даже теперь, когда он пытается посмотреть на себя со стороны.

Он присоединился к пиратам по воле случая, просто чтобы спасти собственную шкуру. Потом было золото. Флинт. Команда. Снова Флинт. В какой-то момент он и сам превратился в настоящего пирата. Теперь команда ждет от него указаний, а еще один человек ждет… Сильвер и сам не знает чего. Звезды над головой движутся в унисон в плавном танце, и ему кажется, будто мысли скользят куда-то вбок, как порой бывает, когда засыпаешь.

Возможно, ученые все же ошибаются, и мир на самом деле плоский. В такие моменты, когда лежишь на земле, глядя на бескрайнее небо над головой, в это легко поверить. В глубине моря живут чудовища, а край земли — действительно обрыв над бездной. Да, быть может, так и есть. Или, скажем, мир похож на игральную кость, а он сам находится на одной из граней.

И Бог подбрасывает кости.

И жизнь Джона Сильвера — как и всё, что он знает о мире, — летит кувырком.


	8. Chapter 8

_День восьмой_

Кто-то толкает его в ногу.

Сильвер открывает глаза и видит над собой две фигуры. Лица их в тени, видны лишь силуэты на фоне яркой синевы неба; но эти силуэты он узнал бы где угодно. Сейчас они выглядят невозможно высокими. Недостижимыми.

Ему вдруг — дурацкое желание — хочется протянуть к ним руку. То ли успокоить их, то ли просто убедиться, что он сможет это сделать. Но руки не слушаются, остаются на земле, придавленные собственной тяжестью, как и остальное тело.

Фигуры сдвигаются, и он наконец может рассмотреть их лица.  
Билли глядит напряженно и встревоженно, то и дело оборачиваясь через плечо. Флинт не сводит глаз с Сильвера.

— Что случилось? — Голос со сна звучит хрипло и слабо. Сильвер не двигается, ловя последние мгновения, перед тем как придется встать и вновь тащить тяжесть собственного тела в придачу к грузу тех новостей, которые ему вот-вот сообщат.

— Ты нам нужен, — говорит Флинт.

— Да? — равнодушно спрашивает Сильвер, по-прежнему не двигаясь. — Надо что-нибудь приготовить?

— Мы нашли два тела, — сообщает Билли. — Далеко от лагеря. Дейви Роуч и Миляга Боб.

Сильвер переводит взгляд с Билли на Флинта, сознание мгновенно проясняется. Он спрашивает — уже угадывая ответ:  
— Что произошло?

— Роучу перерезали горло, — отвечает Флинт. — А Миляга Боб был заколот ножом в спину. Судя по следам на земле, была драка.

Прежде чем Сильвер успевает это переварить, Флинт делает шаг вперед. Сильвер не понимает его намерений, пока перед носом не оказывается мозолистая рука с раскрытой ладонью. Он поднимает глаза на Флинта; тот встречает его взгляд спокойно, лишь в глазах таится вопрос.

У Сильвера на этот вопрос нет ответа.

Он хлопает ладонью о руку Флинта — быть может, слишком сильно, но тот сжимает ее не менее сильно.

_«Где ты?»_

_«Здесь»._

Такая простая вещь, как прикосновение, воспринимается неожиданно остро. Они давно не касались друг к друга. Это все, о чем он успевает подумать в ту долю секунды, которая требуется, что Флинт рывком поднял его с земли — в мир, где люди ходят прямо, а вокруг совершаются убийства.

Флинт и Билли ждут, пока у него рассеется туман в глазах, и они втроем отправляются к команде, которая ожидает их прихода, сгрудившись вокруг мертвых товарищей.

 

* * *  
Кто-то — наверное, Билли — уже закрыл глаза Роучу и Бобу.

Если бы не лужи крови, натекшие под телами, и не багровая щель на шее у Роуча, их можно было бы принять за спящих.

Сильвер, сидя в паре футов от мертвецов, позволяет себе на секунду прикрыть веки. Он спрашивает, не поворачиваясь к команде:  
— Откуда известно, что они не убили друг друга?

Говоря начистоту, это маловероятно: всем известно, что Дейви Роуч и Миляга Боб были лучшими друзьями; они вместе служили юнгами на торговом судне из Виргинии. Но Сильвер знает, что порой как раз самые близкие люди могут вызвать самый сильный гнев.

— Мы думали об этом, — говорит Билли. — Но посмотри, как лежит Роуч. С такой раной в горле он не успел бы развернуться и заколоть Милягу Боба.

Сильвер кивает, соглашаясь, и встает. Он чувствует кожей, как в столпившихся за спиной матросах шевелятся подозрения, закипает злость, как они обмениваются мрачными взглядами. Всем не дает покоя мысль, что среди них затаился убийца.

Только этого им не хватало.

Он набирает в грудь воздуха и поворачивается к матросам. Сложно сохранять на лице открытое и спокойное выражение, когда внутри разливается холодное бешенство: один из них совершил подобную гнусность — это еще полбеды, куда хуже, что была проявлена потрясающая недальновидность. Неужели убийца не понимал последствий своего поступка? Неужели не осознавал, какой опасности подвергает их всех?

— Я дам вам только один шанс, — тихо говорит он. Среди гробового молчания команды слова звучат очень отчетливо. Кажется, даже ветер над островом утих в ожидании его решения. Флинт стоит в нескольких футах поодаль, сложив руки на груди, и бесстрастно наблюдает за происходящим.

— Если убийца признается сейчас, мы окажем ему снисхождение. — Некоторые из команды начинают переговариваться, и он повышает голос. — Наказанием будет изгнание, а не смерть. Я говорю это потому, что понимаю, как трудно нам всем. Мы терпим лишения. Страсти накаляются. Поэтому я прошу: если это было недоразумение, если тот, кто сделал это, убил случайно, в пылу ссоры — пусть выйдет и признается. Я обещаю ему защиту.

Молчание. Матросы переминаются с ноги на ногу и поглядывают друг на друга, но вперед никто не выходит. Сильвера это не слишком удивляет, и все-таки на грудь тяжелым камнем ложится разочарование.

— Прекрасно, — мрачно замечает он. — В таком случае прошу высказаться всех, у кого есть что добавить об этом деле или кто заметил что-то подозрительное прошлой ночью.

Хор голосов. Сильвер глядит на этот хаос, как приговоренный на виселицу.

Один из матросов кричит:  
— Дейви был на ножах с Баком Уилсоном с тех самых пор, как мы захватили корабль у берегов Тортуги два месяца назад!

— Заткнись, Васкез, мы уже пару недель как помирились, и ты это знаешь!

— Я видел, как Миляга Боб препирался с Маккреем!

— Да мы о рыбалке говорили!

— К чему допрашивать нас? — раздается громкий голос. Криди, помощник плотника, проталкивается вперед и встает перед толпой с вызывающим видом. — Тут есть только один человек, про которого мы знаем, что он уже убивал членов команды. Почему мы не спрашиваем капитана Флинта, что он делал прошлой ночью?

Сильвер замирает. Он должен был это предвидеть, но почему-то такой поворот событий застал его врасплох.

Остальные затихают, все взгляды обращаются на капитана, который встречает их, не поведя бровью. Если Флинта и волнует, что команда подозревает его в убийстве, он никак этого не показывает. С другой стороны, думает Сильвер раздраженно, он, наверное, давно привык иметь дело с разъяренными матросами.

Мозг работает с невероятной скоростью, обдумывая и отбрасывая разные варианты, как опровергнуть обвинения или хотя бы отвлечь от них внимание. Он не может себе позволить заявить о невиновности Флинта просто так, голословно. Он должен выглядеть разумным и объективным.

— Капитан был со мной, — внезапно говорит Билли. Он обводит взглядом матросов, заглядывая каждому прямо в глаза. — Мы сидели допоздна, позже, чем в последний раз видели Роуча и Милягу Боба. И капитан лег спать раньше, чем я. Он не мог этого сделать.

Лицо Флинта при этих словах слегка светлеет, но он продолжает смотреть на команду тем же немигающим взглядом. Мало-помалу матросы отводят глаза. Билли любят все — никто не желает оспаривать его слова.

Сильвер прочищает горло, чтобы вновь привлечь к себе внимание.

— Я опрошу каждого в отдельности, — говорит он. — А пока что нам нужно попрощаться с нашими братьями и найти для их тел последнее пристанище — лучшее, какое сможем.

 

* * *  
— Спасибо, — позже говорит он Билли. — За то, что заступился за капитана.

Билли смотрит на него странно, будто благодарность его не радует.

— Я сказал это только потому, что так и было. И еще потому, что, если мы не докопаемся до правды в этом деле, это развалит всю команду. Но Криди не соврал. Здесь действительно есть только двое, у кого на совести смерть членов команды, — нынешний убийца и Флинт.

— Трое, — поправляет Сильвер.

— Что?

— Я понимаю, что мистер Дюфрейн, строго говоря, уже не был членом нашей команды, когда я убил его, но как там говорится? Кто ходил на «Морже», остается в команде на всю жизнь.

— Никто так не говорит, — произносит Билли, глядя в сторону. На подбородке у него ходят желваки.

Сильвер решает сменить тему разговора.

— Дело грязное. Если мы не найдем убийцу, обвинения будут всплывать каждый раз, как возникнут разногласия, — и нам конец.

Билли мрачно кивает:  
— Предлагаю действовать быстро, пока им не отшибло память от жажды и все еще помнят вчерашний вечер. Когда ты начнешь опрашивать людей?

— Немедленно. Начиная с Криди.

Билли, видимо, замечает, каким тоном это сказано.

— Ты действительно его подозреваешь? — На лице у него появляется странное выражение, и он бросает взгляд на Флинта, который разговаривает с мистером Де Грутом. — Или ты просто зол на него за его обвинения?

Сильвер выпрямляется — и морщится, потому что приходится перенести часть веса на культю.

— Надеюсь, ты не намекаешь, будто меня ослепляет… что? Какая-то неуместная забота? — Билли просто смотрит ему прямо в глаза, и он сжимает зубы. И не глядит в сторону Флинта. — Толпу легко направить по ложному следу, если вовремя подтолкнуть в нужную сторону. Ни во что матросы не поверят так охотно, как в то, что убийца — капитан. Вопрос: зачем Криди это сделал? Он не особенно дружил с убитыми, так что вряд ли это желание возмездия или жажда справедливости.

Судя по виду Билли, его всё это не слишком убеждает, но, по крайней мере, он слушает.

— Если бы я хладнокровно убил двоих человек, — продолжает Сильвер, — я бы постарался максимально смутить умы, вызвать как можно больше беспорядка и подозрений в команде. Забурлят страсти, всплывут на поверхность старые ссоры, и скоро чистым не останется никто. Все будут обвинять друг друга, а истинного виновника так и не найдут.

— Господи, — говорит Билли, глядя на него искоса. — Надо запомнить, что с тобой опасно ссориться.

Сильвер усмехается ему, хотя на сердце тяжелым бременем лежит предстоящая задача.

— Не беспокойся, Билли. Не представляю себе, из-за чего мы могли бы поссориться.


	9. Chapter 9

— Разве вы не видите, это же Флинт как он есть. Точь-в-точь как всегда. Помните, что он делал, когда мы попали в штиль? Вы-то были против, когда он велел урезать матросам паек наполовину. Мы всё понимали. И сейчас понимаем. Сами знаете, сколько осталось воды и сколько еды удается добыть. На всех этого не хватит, и Флинт это знает не хуже нас. Он-то ведь и раньше убивал людей, чтобы спасти свою шкуру, вот и теперь сделал то же самое.

— Ясно, — говорит он Криди.

 

* * *  
— Да, они ушли, когда должно было пробить четыре склянки первой вахты, — заявляет Джейк Бакл. — Я знаю точно — Орион, вот такущий, прямо над головой стоял. — Он тычет пальцем куда-то вверх.

— Орион?

— Да, здоровенный.

Сильвер трет лоб.

— Это не мог быть Орион.

Бакл смотрит на него с обиженным видом.

— Да я ходил в море, когда ты еще мамкину сиську сосал! Уж что-что, а Орион я знаю!

— Нынче сентябрь, Джейк, — терпеливо говорит Сильвер.

— И чего?

— Орион бывает на небе только зимой. — Сильвер не слишком хорошо разбирается в астрономии, но основы усвоил.

— А. — Бакл щурится, уставившись в небо, будто пытается разглядеть там звезды прямо сейчас, среди бела дня. — Как же я его там видел?

«Так же, как видел Дейви Роуча и Милягу Боба», — думает Сильвер.

 

* * *  
Мэтт Дуглас цыкает зубом и кивает:  
— Он их забрал.

Сильвер наклоняется вперед:  
— Забрал? Кто?

— Остров, конечно! — шепчет Дуглас. — Вы что, не чувствуете? Я все понял: это место принадлежит дьяволу. Он хочет нас здесь оставить. Нечистая сила их забрала, помяните мое слово.

— Дуглас, мы нашли их тела.

Тот пожимает плечами, явно оставаясь при своем мнении:  
— Значит, остров забрал их души!

 

* * *  
— Не знаю такого, что может вам помочь, мистер Сильвер. Честное слово, — говорит Бен Ганн. — Я слишком голоден, чтобы думать, не то что следить за остальными.

Сильвер вздыхает.

— Ничего, Бен.

— Только знаете что? Вы уж меня простите, но, когда мы выберемся с этого острова, я подумываю уйти с «Моржа». Скажу начистоту: думается мне, морская жизнь не для меня. Я уже дважды влипал в переделку на острове. Похоже, мне не слишком-то везет.

Сильвер равнодушно кивает — он уже перестал слушать.

 

* * *  
— А я все равно думаю, что они пришили друг друга, — говорит Уайат Скиппер. — Милые бранятся, знаете ли.

Сильвер замирает и поднимает на него взгляд:  
— Правда? Роуч и Боб были...

— Я ни черта не знаю! — На лице у Скиппера появляется гримаса отвращения. — Я в чужие дела нос не сую.

 

* * *  
— Все еще рад, что тебя любят матросы? — сухо спрашивает Флинт. Дневной свет постепенно угасает.

Втроем они стоят в стороне, глядя на семнадцать оставшихся членов команды. Сильвер побеседовал с ними всеми и ни на шаг не приблизился к разгадке убийств, произошедших прошлой ночью.

— Внезапное откровение, — устало произносит он. — Капитан Флинт держит людей в страхе только потому, что не желает разговаривать с матросами.

Флинт склоняет голову набок, обдумывая эту мысль.

— Сердца у них добрые, — говорит верный Билли.

Конечно, в последнее время они все немножко помешались на праведной войне против британской тирании, но это уж чересчур.

— Билли, мы пираты. Какие еще добрые сердца? — Похоже, тот готов разразиться очередной речью, воспевающей морское братство, и Сильвер спешит сменить тему разговора. — Я по-прежнему считаю, что самые серьезные подозрения — против Криди.

Флинт смотрит на него.

— Потому, что он обвинил меня?

Сильвер избегает его взгляда, вместо этого глядя на самого Криди, который погружен в разговор с тремя другими матросами.

— После убийств все злились, но он не просто злился, в нем чувствовалась решимость. Поверь мне, я говорю по собственному опыту: если человек занимается подстрекательством — значит, хочет от чего-то отвлечь внимание.

— Что он сказал, когда ты с ним разговаривал? — спрашивает Билли.

— Это-то и подозрительно, — говорит Сильвер. — Он пытался и меня восстановить против капитана.

 

_День девятый_

Сильвер просыпается на здоровом боку, и первое, что он видит перед собой, — это Флинт.

Прошлой ночью все решили, что будут спать группами по три человека: все опасаются неведомого убийцу. В том числе Билли, Флинт и Сильвер. Сильвер поворачивает голову, ища Билли по другую сторону от себя, но не видит его: и неудивительно, Билли всегда просыпается раньше всех на острове. Сильвер поворачивается обратно и — сам не зная почему — вместо того, чтобы встать и найти себе дело, продолжает лежать и разглядывать капитана.

Восемь дней, проведенных под открытым небом, не прошли бесследно; кожа обгорела на солнце, губы обветрены, как у всех остальных. Борода, однако, еще сохраняет подобие формы; Сильвер замечает это только сейчас и удивляется: он что, подравнивает ее абордажной саблей? Даже если и так, голову таким образом не побрить, так что волосы, по крайней мере, защищают череп от солнца, хотя отросший темно-рыжий ежик странным образом контрастирует с суровым выражением на лице.

Забавно, как привыкаешь к чужому облику. В какой-то момент его перестаешь по-настоящему видеть, он становится чем-то само собой разумеющимся. И неважно тогда, прекрасны черты или совершенно обычны, настолько хорошо они тебе известны. Если вдуматься, подобная степень близости — довольно пугающая штука.

Сильвер переводит взгляд выше и видит, что глаза Флинта открыты и тот, в свою очередь, смотрит на него. Наверное, следовало бы смутиться, но вместо этого получается думать лишь о том, что с этого расстояния видны красные прожилки в глазах вокруг зеленой радужки.

— О чем ты думаешь? — спрашивает Флинт почти шепотом, явно рассчитывая, что, кроме Сильвера, его никто не услышит.

Тот смотрит еще пару мгновений, потом отвечает честно:  
— Поверишь ли — не имею понятия.

Флинт, кажется, обдумывает эти слова, потом вновь бросает взгляд на Сильвера — с таким видом, будто он-то как раз понял, что к чему.

— Ты с этим разберешься. Ты всегда со всем разбираешься рано или поздно.

С этими загадочными словами Флинт поднимается на ноги.

 

* * *  
Позже этим утром вся команда собирается вокруг лужи, служившей источником пресной воды. От нее осталось лишь пятно влажной грязи, которая быстро высыхает и трескается под палящим солнцем. День вновь обещает быть жарким.

— Сколько у нас бутылок с водой? — спрашивает Флинт у Билли.

Тот облизывает губы движением, которое стало почти навязчивым:  
— Восемь.

Если ограничить долю каждого четвертью кружки в день, то удастся продержаться еще четверо суток, думает Сильвер. Учитывая, что только что были убиты два человека, это смертельная арифметика. Все понимают, что если кто-то еще умрет, то остальным достанется больше.

— Поставьте у воды караул, — резко командует Флинт. — Чтоб постоянно дежурили три человека. Если пропадет хоть капля, я спрошу со всех троих.

Никому не нужно напоминать, что под этим подразумевает Флинт.

Отворачиваясь, Сильвер успевает заметить, что ему в глаза пытается заглянуть Криди, причем чересчур фамильярно и с намеком, будто собрат-заговорщик. Сильвер отвечает холодным взглядом; в животе шевелится неприятное чувство, не имеющее отношения к голоду или жажде.


	10. Chapter 10

_День десятый_

Пропал Аллен Блейк, один из лучших такелажников в команде.

Билли считает, что он пытался уплыть с острова; Дуглас говорит, что его забрала нечистая сила.

Криди шепчет всем в уши — один бог знает что.

 

* * *  
Билли и мистер Де Грут пытаются соорудить нечто вроде опреснителя воды из пустой бутылки, нескольких деревяшек и куска кожи из позаимствованного у капитана камзола. Сильвер наблюдает, не вмешиваясь и не особенно надеясь на успех. Наверное, к лучшему, что от жажды ему не хочется без крайней необходимости открывать рот, потому что вряд ли он смог бы убедительно сказать что-то ободряющее.

Он явно не единственный, кто не хочет зря расходовать слюну: остров погружается в молчание. Быть может, думает Сильвер, дело не только в том, что у всех пересохло в горле. Быть может, им просто нечего больше сказать.

 

_День одиннадцатый_

Бен Ганн спотыкается и нечаянно толкает Блайта, когда тот пьет. Немного воды проливается — драгоценные капли уходят в песок. Блайт смотрит на них так, будто в него только что выстрелили и это кровь, капающая из раны. В следующий момент он с ревом бросается на Ганна.

Растаскивать их приходится вчетвером, и в результате все шестеро участников стычки обессиленно падают на землю, переводя дух. Никто еще не успевает подняться, когда появляется Флинт.

При взгляде на капитана лица у Блайта и Ганна искажаются от страха. Сильвер наблюдает за ними и, как ни странно, не чувствует в себе ни капли жалости. Но все-таки произносит:  
— К счастью, бутылку не опрокинули. — Из горла вырывается лишь нечто вроде шепота. — Воду удалось сохранить.

Он держит бутылку в руках, и ему приходится сделать над собой усилие, чтобы отдать ее дежурным, охраняющим запас.

Флинт обводит всех взглядом и, выдержав паузу, тихо говорит:  
— Если что-то подобное произойдет вновь, я клянусь вам, это будет последнее, что вы сделаете в этой жизни.

Команда, видимо, воспринимает это как угрозу. Сильвер считает, что это звучит как обещание милосердия.

 

* * *  
Кажется, будто кто-то схватил его за горло и душит. Нервы напряжены до предела. Впервые с тех пор, как они оказались на этом острове, Сильвер чувствует настоящий страх.

Он не хочет умирать.

Прошло так много времени с тех пор, как он в последний раз испытывал хоть что-то приятное или хорошее, — кажется, не осталось причин цепляться за жизнь; может, их никогда и не было. И все равно — он хочет жить. Всегда хотел жить.

Злость возвращается.

Та же самая злость, которая помогла ему пережить штиль и в конце концов придала достаточно смелости, чтобы рассказать Флинту правду про «Урку»; он злится, что застрял здесь, что позволил втянуть себя в это, что не может просто плюнуть на всех — на команду, на Билли. На чертова Джеймса Флинта.

Он, Сильвер, не таков, как капитан или Билли. Он сам прекрасно знает это. Им не движет ни месть, ни стремление к справедливости. Откровенно говоря, ему плевать даже на Англию. Мир — дерьмо и всегда был дерьмом; если территорию не захватит Англия, то это сделает кто-нибудь еще.

Так почему он здесь, с ними?

 

* * *  
Этой ночью боль в желудке наконец пересиливает боль в ноге, и он сворачивается во сне, ложась на живот.

 

_День двенадцатый_

Джейк Бакл, один из самых старших членов команды, умирает во сне.

Его тело остается лежать, где лежало, в течение нескольких часов, потому что ни у кого нет ни сил, ни желания нести его на другой конец острова, где сложили остальных покойников. Поэтому труп лежит на солнце, и кровь в нем медленно стекает книзу. Матросы стараются отвести глаза, делая вид, что его не существует, но Сильвер невольно возвращается к нему взглядом снова и снова, рассматривает подолгу, медленно моргая, пока мгновение течет за мгновением.

Интересно, как погибнет он сам. Уснет вечером и не проснется? Такая смерть кажется безболезненной, но он уже предчувствует, как мысль об этом не даст ему покоя ночью.

Билли возвращается с рыбалки, и вид у него такой, будто он вот-вот рухнет на землю от усталости. Но, увидев тело Бакла, он колеблется не больше пары секунд, прежде чем наклониться и взяться за него. Черед мгновение к нему присоединяется Флинт. Вместе они уволакивают тело прочь.

Все молчат, когда они уходят, и продолжают молчать, когда они возвращаются.

 

* * *  
Сильвер откладывал это день за днем, но ему все-таки нужно вновь промыть культю. Он подкрепляется своей суточной порцией воды, после чего ковыляет к ближайшему берегу.

Едва он усаживается на камень у кромки прибоя, как его накрывает тень. Подняв глаза, он видит, что не один. Сил реагировать на это не осталось, и он начинает расстегивать ремешки, которые крепят к культе деревяшку.

— Пришел поглазеть?

Флинт замечает просто:  
— Дока Хоуэлла, чтобы сообщить о твоем состоянии, здесь нет, так что я вынужден проверить сам.

Сильвер смеется невеселым смехом, чтобы Флинт не заметил на его лице боли, когда он будет отстегивать ногу. Стараясь не выдать себя, он говорит:  
— Не знал, что док тебе об этом докладывал.

Флинт отвечает сразу же, с долей своей обычной иронии в голосе:  
— Я уже убедился, что некоторые из имеющихся на корабле ценностей стоят того, чтоб… Господи Иисусе!

Внезапно Флинт опускается перед ним на колени, не обращая внимания на то, что прибой захлестывает его ноги. Несмотря на тон и на то, что движения его торопливы, он прикасается к Сильверу очень осторожно, беря в руки колено и поворачивая его, чтобы лучше рассмотреть.

Сильвер скрипит зубами. Он уже знает, что культя распухла и приобрела нездоровый красный оттенок, а кожа натянута, как барабан. Вместо этого он рассматривает Флинта: нахмуренные брови, дрогнувшие губы. Он отстраненно, но искренне удивляется тому, каким обеспокоенным выглядит знакомое лицо.

Флинт, не отрывая глаз от культи, говорит:  
— Я запрещаю тебе надевать обратно деревяшку.

— Иди к дьяволу. — Когда в ответ на это Флинт сверлит его гневным взглядом, он твердо добавляет: — Я не допущу, чтобы команда видела, как я прыгаю на одной ноге, будто уличный попрошайка.

— Ты всерьез хочешь сказать, что гордость для тебя важнее, чем собственная жизнь?

— Я умру от жажды куда раньше, чем от заражения крови, — говорит Сильвер. Тон выходит будничным и даже слегка извиняющимся.

Флинт смотрит на него немигающим взглядом, сжав челюсти. Через пару секунд его взгляд теряет фокусировку, будто он играет в гляделки со смертью в своей голове. Он выглядит разгневанным. Или, быть может, просто печальным. Сильвер смотрит на него и думает, что никогда еще не видел его таким несчастным, — и сам не знает, что чувствует по этому поводу.

Боль и жажда притупили чувства. Он словно наблюдает всю эту сцену со стороны, как равнодушный свидетель, пока Флинт продолжает стоять перед ним на коленях, мягко касаясь его культи, будто забыл, где находятся его руки.

Наконец тот склоняет голову и отодвигается. Сильвер ожидает, что сейчас он поднимется на ноги и мучительный момент пройдет. Он чувствует шок, который пробивает брешь в броне отстраненности, когда вместо этого капитан набирает в ладони воды и подносит к культе. Потом повторяет это снова, осторожно проводя мозолистыми ладонями по воспаленной коже.

Сильвер сглатывает. В горле неожиданно встает ком. Он не произносит ни слова, пока Флинт сосредоточенно занимается его ногой. Не знает, куда отвести взгляд и что сказать. Поэтому он просто сидит и продолжает дышать — кажется, именно этого Флинт от него и хочет.

Закончив, Флинт сдержанно говорит:  
— Посиди какое-то время и дай ей проветриться.

— Хорошо, — в тон ему соглашается Сильвер.

Флинт кивает и встает. Когда он поворачивается, чтобы уйти, Сильвер — не успев задуматься о том, что делает, — протягивает руку и кладет ему на рукав. Флинт, моргая, глядит на его ладонь.

— Ты мог бы… остаться, — говорит Сильвер. — Если хочешь. — Когда Флинт ничего не отвечает на это, он отпускает его руку и добавляет намеренно непринужденным тоном: — Пейзаж успел поднадоесть. Боюсь, одному мне будет скучно.

На это Флинт, по-прежнему осторожно, отвечает:  
— Хорошо, — и остается. Они дышат вместе. И будут продолжать дышать, думает Сильвер, покуда смогут.


	11. Chapter 11

_День тринадцатый_

Проснувшись утром, они обнаруживают, что небо, всю прошлую неделю угнетавшее своей синевой, затянуто тучами.

Крайнее отчаяние сменяется надеждой, которая причиняет почти физическую боль. Пока они ждут под темнеющим небом и молятся о дожде, три человека обращаются к Сильверу, каждый со своим.

— Команда забудет о дисциплине в ту же секунду, как появится вода. Подумай, как это предотвратить, — приказывает Флинт, сверля его взглядом.

— Джоджи никто не видел с прошлого вечера, — обеспокоенно сообщает Билли.

— Мне нужна ваша помощь, — шепчет Криди, глядя на него с надеждой.

— Оставь саблю, и пойдем куда-нибудь поговорим с глазу на глаз, — говорит Сильвер в ответ на последнюю просьбу.

Криди, кажется, удивлен его требованием, но без возражений отстегивает оружие и опускает на землю. Сильвер окидывает взглядом лагерь, но ни Флинта, ни Билли рядом нет — они отправились искать Джоджи, надеясь найти его до того, как начнется шторм. Никто из оставшихся не обращает внимания, когда они с Криди уходят.

Они идут к морю с наветренной стороны острова, в один из тех уголков, куда никто не ходит, потому что ветер тут особенно яростный, а берег покрыт валунами.

Наконец Криди без предисловий объявляет:  
— За нами придет корабль.

— Правда? — ровно интересуется Сильвер.

Криди кивает.

— Боцман Тича, Райан. Он шепнул мне об этом, когда нас высаживали.

Должно быть, на лице Сильвера отражается недоверие, потому что Криди говорит настойчивее:  
— Подумайте! Тич ничего не имеет против команды «Моржа». Он знает, что мы честные пираты, и уважает нас. Выжившим ничего не будет грозить, когда он вернется.

Сильвер начинает понимать, к чему все это ведет.

— Если он ничего не имеет против команды…

— Он ненавидит Флинта, — заканчивает за него Криди.

Сильвер мог бы спросить: если Тич хотел убить лично Флинта, то почему бы не оставить на острове только его? Но тут же отвечает себе сам: команда ни за что не дала бы стороннему человеку сместить своего капитана. Более того, для Тича будет выгоднее, если Флинт в результате потеряет контроль над командой. Человек, который явился в Нассау, говоря о «порядке», «союзе», «долгосрочных планах», найдет свой конец от рук взбунтовавшихся голодных матросов, которых не сможет больше держать в кулаке.

Сильвер обходит Криди полукругом. Мысль отчаянно работает.

— Ты точно знаешь, что корабль придет за нами?

— Никаких сомнений. Райан и я давние приятели. Мы оба служили помощниками у Хорниголда шесть лет назад.

— Это очень хорошая новость, — говорит Сильвер. — Ты наверняка поделился ею с другими?

Криди мотает головой.

— Хотел сперва сказать вам, мистер Сильвер. Думал, вы поможете обмозговать, как все провернуть.

— Провернуть? — Сильвер поворачивается к нему.

Криди кивает со слегка озадаченным видом.

— Ну как же — план сработает, только если мы убьем Флинта, понимаете?

Сильвер холодеет.

— Мы видим, как он к вам относится, — говорит Криди, явно не замечая, как собеседник застыл на месте. — Вы ему помогаете, потому что выполняете свой долг, — это мы тоже видим. Я вот что скажу: если бы вы решили пойти против него, вся команда встала бы за вами. — Криди смеется, и это режет Сильверу слух, таким невероятным кажется сейчас любой намек на веселье. — Об этом не болтают у костра, но, думаю, на нашей стороне будет достаточно людей. Половину из них я убедил, что это Флинт прикончил Роуча и Боба. А остальные к нам присоединятся, едва мы скажем, что Тич вернется.

Сильвер не носил абордажную саблю с первого дня. Он думал, что это будет благоразумно — он подаст пример остальным и покажет, что доверяет команде.

— Так это ты убил Дейви Роуча и Милягу Боба? — слышит он собственный голос.

— Что? Нет. — Криди, кажется, искренне удивлен вопросу. — Это Аллен Блейк, он в ту ночь совсем свихнулся от рома. А потом не смог вынести раскаяния и бросился с того же утеса, под которым нашли Джека Кейси.

Сильвер кивает. Чувствуя странную отстраненность, он подходит к Криди и оценивает его.

Они оба ослабели за время, проведенное здесь. Криди среднего телосложения, но даже после двух недель голода у него все равно мышцы, наработанные парой десятков лет беготни по реям. Сильвер же всегда был худощавым — а теперь у него нет ноги. Но настоящая разница между ними — единственная разница, которая имеет значение, — состоит в том, что прямо сейчас Сильвер чувствует, как дурнота отступает и в голову бросается кровь.

Криди смотрит на него, стоя на расстоянии вытянутой руки, вопросительно и без всякой опаски. Он даже не подозревает, что подписал себе смертный приговор в ту минуту, когда заговорил о том, чтобы убить Флинта, как о решенном деле.

— Мистер Сильвер?

Все совсем как в тот раз в шлюпке, думает он. Охота на акул.

И кидается вперед.

 

* * *  
Этот шторм совсем не похож на предыдущий. Нет ни грома, ни молнии, ни разрушительных порывов ветра. Когда наконец начинается дождь, он идет медленно и неотвратимо, как долгожданное возмездие. Люди в лагере поднимают лица к небу, будто дождались божьей благодати. Влага льется на кожу, покрытую коркой соли, даря настоящее счастье — быть может, самое пронзительное за всю жизнь.

Но один из них бросает взгляд в небо лишь мимоходом. Вместо этого он вглядывается в окружающую темноту в поисках единственного силуэта, который имеет для него значение.

А на другом конце острова два человека отчаянно борются в грязи не на жизнь, а на смерть.

 

* * *  
У Криди на пальцах кольца — массивные пиратские перстни, которые рассекают Сильверу кожу при ударе. Кровь течет из ссадин на щеке и на лбу, заливая глаза.

Криди наваливается на него со спины, вжимая в грязь.

— Почему? — изумленно спрашивает он Сильвера снова и снова, будто забыл все остальные слова. — Почему?

Зарычав, Сильвер бьет локтем назад и попадает по горлу. Хватка ослабевает, и ему удается вывернуться и, перевернувшись, отползти на пару футов. Криди, оскалившись, бросается на него. Сильвер выбрасывает вперед левую ногу, и противник натыкается лицом на металлический наконечник. Трудно сказать, кому от этого больнее. Криди сплевывает кровь и с трудом пытается подняться на ноги.

Боль и ярость ослепляют. Он сбивает Криди обратно на землю, не обращая внимания на то, под каким углом выворачивается нога, бьет его в лицо снова и снова, пока тот не обмякает. Потом берет шею в захват и начинает душить.

Глаза Криди вылезают из орбит. Он пытается перехватить руки Сильвера, но пальцы беспомощно соскальзывают.

Когда Сильвер ударил его в первый раз, на лице у Криди было изумление. Потом злость. Теперь на нем только страх. Сильвер склоняется над ним, чувствуя, как горло поддается под руками, и у него вырывается то ли проклятье, то ли всхлип. Тело под ним дергается.

Когда Криди затихает, Сильвер еще какое-то время не размыкает рук. Он смотрит вниз, не в силах оторвать взгляд от налитого кровью лица, выпученных глаз, которые еще мгновения назад горели мольбой, а теперь остекленели и застыли. Сильверу приходилось убивать и раньше, но впервые — человека, который не угрожал ему непосредственно.

Он только что лишил жизни своего товарища.

Он поднимается на ноги, медленно, потому что культя дрожит и не желает держать вес тела, опирается на правую ногу и пытается поймать равновесие.

Подняв глаза, он видит приближающегося капитана.

— Тебя не было… — Флинт осекается, и Сильверу на секунду мерещится, будто вид убитого может его шокировать.

Он хочет отбросить назад волосы, но вовремя вспоминает, что руки в грязи и крови, и останавливается, не коснувшись лица и с болезненным любопытством рассматривая липкие пальцы.

Потом переводит взгляд на Флинта.

— Это нужно было сделать, — говорит он неверным голосом, который едва узнает сам. — Он не собирался… останавливаться.

Но капитан смотрит на мертвое тело, и на лице у него странное выражение. Флинт делает шаг вперед, и Сильвер едва удерживается, чтобы не отпрянуть. Первое побуждение — сбежать или придумать какое-нибудь оправдание для случившегося; но ноги будто приросли к месту, а язык отказывается ворочаться.

— Нужно спрятать тело, — выдавливает он. Мысли разбегаются во всех направлениях. — Или — или, может быть, нет. Возможно, команда…

Флинт протягивает руку, кладет ладонь ему на затылок, и поток слов иссякает. Сильвер смотрит на него.

— Я об этом позабочусь, — просто говорит Флинт. Взгляд скользит по лицу Сильвера, ищущий и почти недоверчивый.

Сильвер слабо вздыхает. Еще чуть-чуть — и он придет в норму. Успокоится и вновь возьмет ситуацию в свои руки. Вот сейчас.

Ладонь тяжело лежит на затылке.

Он не может ничего сказать и не может отвести взгляд от Флинта, который смотрит на него, будто на какое-то чудо, на святого, которого следует канонизировать. Покровителя убийств и хаоса, видимо. Такой уже есть? Сильвер всегда плохо знал катехизис.

Флинт подается вперед и убирает с его лица спутанные пряди грязных волос. Сильвер старается унять дрожь, которая начинается в руках и ногах. Должно быть, ему это не удается, потому что ладонь с затылка опускается на плечо и крепко сжимает его.

— Мне жаль, — выдыхает Сильвер в разделяющее их пространство. Он и сам не знает, о чем сожалеет, но здесь, рядом с изувеченным телом, лежащим где-то у них под ногами, эти слова кажутся правильными.

— Стыда не ведай, — тихо говорит Флинт, будто самому себе, и целует его в губы.


	12. Chapter 12

Сильвер целовался множество раз в своей жизни.

Были робкие, застенчивые попытки с соседскими девчонками, которых он знал, когда был еще юным пареньком. Были волнующие и страстные соития, когда посчастливится встретить женщину со схожими взглядами на жизнь в каком-нибудь из портов Англии или Вест-Индии. И, конечно, были шлюхи.

Он не слишком часто тратит деньги на женщин, но, когда все-таки делает это, они раскусывают его моментально: он любит целоваться. Ему случалось так увлечься этим занятием, что он едва не забывал спуститься ниже; и не раз очередная мамзель, с трудом переводя дыхание, напоминала ему распухшими губами: «Ради всего святого, Джон, приступай к делу, если хочешь управиться, пока не вышло время».

Он ничего не может с этим поделать. Рот — врата тела, и он помнит об этом лучше, чем кто-либо. Все главные удовольствия в жизни связаны со ртом: вкусная еда, увлекательная беседа, искренний смех. Ты целуешь кого-нибудь — и узнаешь о мире что-то новое.

Что изменится теперь, когда он знает, что Флинту нравится прикусывать его нижнюю губу, или что во время поцелуя тот сначала касается его носом, будто собирается вдохнуть? Вспомнится ли ему в следующий раз, когда они начнут спорить, едва слышный звук, который Флинт издает, когда раскрывает ему губы языком?

Многие мужчины не желают ничего большего, чем сомнительное удовольствие быстрой разрядки: спустить штаны и засадить. Сильвер никогда этого не понимал — чем навлек на себя немало насмешек («Ты что, баба, что ли?»), пока наконец не усвоил урок: о постельных делах лучше помалкивать. Именно это позволило ему в свое время сблизиться с Билли: каждый понял, что наконец-то нашел собеседника, который не будет пытаться поговорить с ним о трахе.

Флинт придвигается ближе, обнимает за шею большой теплой ладонью, запрокидывает ему голову, чтобы глубже проникнуть в рот языком.

Сильвер знал и раньше, что некоторые мужчины равнодушны к женскому телу, его податливым изгибам и мягкой грации, предпочитая вместо этого других мужчин. Он встречал парочку таких на других кораблях. В конце концов, Флинт сам рассказывал ему, что любил мужчину. И все равно — все равно он не мог себе этого вообразить. Не то чтобы он задумывался о таких вещах всерьез, но в глубине души представлял себе подобное влечение лишь как грубое, практически животное желание — избыток похоти, бурлящей в темных глубинах души и безразличной к объекту.

Флинт целует мягче и в конце концов отстраняется. Сильвер с трудом переводит дух и еще несколько мгновений смотрит на его губы, пока не вспоминает, что Флинт это видит. Когда он поднимает глаза, на лице у того выражение, которого Сильвер никогда прежде не видел: оно кажется смутно знакомым, но он не может сообразить почему.

Мужчины могут целовать друг друга — до сих пор это было для него отвлеченным фактом. Что эти поцелуи могут быть такими — исполненными нежности, долгими, дарящими наслаждение сами по себе — становится откровением.

И, как это обычно бывает с человеком, которому было явлено откровение, Сильвер впадает в панику.

— Как давно? — спрашивает он. Это даже не вопрос, лишь обрывок вопроса — обычно он куда красноречивее, но прямо сейчас не способен на большее. В сознании с бешеной скоростью прокручиваются все разговоры, которые были у них за последние месяцы, все взгляды, которыми они обменялись; картина мира стремительно меняется.

Флинт, однако, удивительно спокоен. Ему даже удается вложить свой ответ нотку иронии:  
— Как давно я хотел тебя поцеловать? Или как давно я впервые захотел отдаться этому побуждению?

Это различие окончательно добивает Сильвера. Господи. А ведь считается, что он хорошо разбирается в людях.

Видимо, что-то в выражении его лица заставляет Флинта выпустить его и отступить на шаг. Сильвер не двигается с места, пытаясь прийти в себя и собраться с мыслями. Он опускает взгляд на свой перепачканный грязью сапог и растерянно моргает.

Проходит несколько долгих мгновений, прежде чем Флинт переводит взгляд на лежащее рядом тело, и лицо его омрачается, будто он вдруг вспоминает, почему они здесь.

— Я могу сказать, что его убил я, — говорит Флинт, явно подразумевая: «Что, в сущности, изменит еще один труп?»

В голове наконец проясняется. Думать о проблеме, требующей немедленного решения, — что делать с убийством Криди, — неизмеримо проще, чем разбираться в собственных чувствах.

Ровным голосом он возражает:  
— Я сделал это не для того, чтобы команда решила, будто ты убил человека, который высказался против тебя.

Флинт задумчиво щурится.

— Ты говорил, что твоя цель — чтобы тебя одновременно любили и боялись. Не знаю, понимаешь ли ты, какой это тонкий баланс. И если станет известно, что ты убил члена команды, этот баланс наверняка сместится.

Это Сильвер прекрасно осознает.

— Позаботься о теле, а я позабочусь о команде, — вздыхает он.

Он хочет сделать шаг назад, но ногу пронзает боль. Флинт тут же протягивает руку, чтобы поддержать его под локоть, но замирает, потому что не уверен, как этот жест будет воспринят. Из-за поцелуя — и из-за того, что всем известно, как Сильвер не любит показывать собственную слабость.

Сильвер застывает тоже. Затем, спустя мгновение, пробует опереться Флинту на руку. И видит, как у того в глазах вспыхивает удивление.

Его мысли обращаются к тому, какие чувства мужчины могут испытывать друг к другу. Верность, разумеется. Это ему было известно и раньше. Как насчет привязанности? Желания защитить? Он вспоминает, как реагировала команда, когда нашелся Билли, которого они потеряли в шторм.

В голове начинает формироваться план.

Флинт с явной неохотой выпускает его руку:  
— Подожди здесь — я оттащу тело к утесу.

— Нет, — быстро отвечает Сильвер. Капитан вопросительно приподнимает бровь, и он поясняет: — Если он просто исчезнет, как Блейк, команда начнет волноваться.

— К черту команду. Пусть лучше волнуются, чем объяснять им еще одну смерть.

Сильвер невольно морщится. Еще одна смерть. Еще одно убийство. Ни для кого не будет разницы между этой смертью и гибелью Дейви Роуча и Миляги Боба. Но этот покойник на его совести, и ему придется с этим жить.

Флинт терпеливо ждет, пока он придет к какому-то решению.

Наконец Сильвер вновь поднимает глаза.  
— Оттащи его к остальным трупам и возвращайся, — говорит он. — Мне нужна будет твоя помощь, чтобы вернуться в лагерь.

 

* * *  
В глазах Флинта, когда тот возвращается и видит его, мелькает смятение, и Сильвер понимает, что напрасно беспокоился о том эффекте, который произведет.

— Это точно было необходимо? — тихо спрашивает Флинт, почти прикасаясь пальцами к ране на лбу, которую Сильвер за несколько мучительных минут старательно расковырял с помощью острого камня. Сильверу приходится несколько раз вдохнуть и выдохнуть, чтобы справиться с внезапным желанием, которое у него вызывает эта близость. Надо встряхнуться.

— Боюсь, что да. — Он протягивает руку, чтобы капитан помог ему подняться на ноги.

Флинт, кажется, изумлен, когда Сильвер не просто опирается на него, но подтягивается ближе и закидывает руку ему на плечи. Так они касаются друг друга всем телом, от бедра до груди, ощущая тепло, контрастирующее с прохладным дождем. Сильверу приходится взять себя в руки, чтобы не отдаться этому ощущению полностью.

— Ты всегда отвергал помощь, — говорит Флинт после паузы. — Даже когда приходил в себя после ампутации.

— Команда наверняка будет удивлена, увидев это, — соглашается Сильвер. Он поворачивает голову и глядит на Флинта широко раскрытыми, честными глазами. — Но даже мне нужна помощь после неожиданного и жестокого нападения мистера Криди.

У Флинта на лице отражается смесь разных чувств: он, похоже, впечатлен, и опечален, и слегка встревожен. И, кажется, хочет поцеловать Сильвера снова. Удивительно, как быстро тот научился распознавать это выражение.

Сильвер откашливается и кивает в направлении лагеря:  
— Идем, пока дождь не смыл всю кровь.

 

* * *  
Возвращение капитана и квартирмейстера замечают не сразу, но первый же, кто видит их, вскрикивает, и вскоре их уже окружают матросы: по лицам стекает дождь, в глазах вопрос. Впереди всех — Билли.

Билли достаточно одного взгляда, чтобы уяснить диспозицию: окровавленное лицо Сильвера, то, как он всем телом повис на Флинте. И красноречивое отсутствие Криди.

— Что случилось?

«Тонкий баланс», — сказал Флинт. Сильвер окидывает команду внимательным взглядом, набирает воздуха в грудь — и начинает спектакль.

Вешать на Криди смерти Блейка, Роуча и Боба рискованно, но этот риск тщательно просчитан. Кое-кто из команды, возможно, знает больше, чем признаётся, и сможет распознать ложь. Но Сильвер почти уверен, что если это и случится, то все придержат язык и не будут спешить с обвинениями. Быть может, они даже подумают, что Криди действительно напал первым, а Сильвер просто решил, что тот виноват и в других смертях.

Поразительно, как просто управлять толпой; для него это уже стало второй натурой. Правда, в этот раз всё немного по-другому: вместо того, чтобы побудить людей к действию, ему нужно, напротив, удержать их. Они должны беспокоиться о нем — и достаточно сильно, чтобы не задавать лишних вопросов и не слишком вдумываться в произошедшее.

Поэтому он позволяет капитану осторожно опустить себя на камень и не смотрит на него, когда тот отходит. Слегка морщится — чуть более явно, чем обычно, показывая, что ему больно. И говорит неохотно — будто недовольный тем, что приходится обнаруживать слабость перед всеми. Это просто сделать, потому что так и есть.

— Раны не глубокие, — уверяет он, рассказав свою историю до конца. Кровь смешивается с дождем и стекает со лба эффектными струйками, так что ему приходится щуриться, произнося эти слова, чтобы капли не заливали глаза.

— Криди что-нибудь говорил? — обеспокоенно спрашивает Билли. Он вновь и вновь оглядывает Сильвера, оценивая его состояние. Билли встревожен, но Сильвер знает его достаточно хорошо, чтобы видеть: он что-то подозревает. И наверняка это работает и в другую сторону: Билли тоже знает его достаточно хорошо, чтобы видеть, что он лжет.

— Он будто спятил, — отвечает Сильвер. Кто-то подает ему влажную тряпку, и он осторожно обтирает лицо. — Твердил, что Блейк шпионил на Тича и знал, как выбраться с острова.

— А что скажете вы, капитан? — спрашивает Билли, поворачиваясь к Флинту. Тот стоит в нескольких футах от них, со сложенными на груди руками и непроницаемым лицом. — Что вы видели, когда подошли?

— Все было, как рассказал мистер Сильвер. Криди уже прижал его к земле. — Флинт кидает быстрый взгляд на Сильвера и добавляет. — Я собирался вмешаться, однако ему удалось одолеть Криди раньше.

Тонкий баланс: заставить поверить в историю о собственной силе, одновременно показывая, как ты слаб. Сильвер чувствует прилив благодарности и усилием воли удерживается от улыбки.

— Я сам виноват, — сокрушенно замечает он, и все взгляды обращаются на него. — Криди уже несколько дней был не в себе. Может, и вы заметили — он подозревал всех подряд. Слава богу, я убедил его снять саблю перед нашим разговором. Знал, что он опасен, но думал успокоить его. Жаль, что вышло по-другому.

Он опускает взгляд, будто стыдится неудачи. И краем глаза видит, как Билли и Флинт отходят в сторону.

— Вы сделали, что могли, — говорит Маккрей.

— Мы знаем, вы за любого из нас встанете горой, — добавляет еще один из матросов.

Сильвер оглядывает их. Уголок рта дергается в слабой улыбке. Он откашливается.

— Это хороший урок нам всем: если хотим выжить, надо держаться вместе. Увидите, что с кем-то неладно — скажите мне, пока не поздно. Я не дам больше ни одному человеку с «Моржа» погибнуть на этом чертовом острове.

Раздаются одобрительные возгласы. Матросы окружают его, предлагая воду и остатки рыбы; все проклинают Криди. Сильвер бросает взгляд кругом и видит, как за их спинами Билли с возмущенным видом поворачивается к Флинту.


	13. Chapter 13

— Криди не убивал Аллена Блейка, — вот первое, что говорит ему Билли позднее.

Команда мало-помалу разошлась, продолжая искать Джоджи. После безмолвного обмена взглядами Флинт присоединился к ним, оставив в лагере Сильвера и еще нескольких человек, слишком ослабевших для поисков.

— Не убивал, — соглашается Сильвер, поднимая взгляд. Он чертыхается про себя, недобрым словом поминая родителей Билли, породивших этакую каланчу.

Билли принимает его слова мрачно, но ничуть не удивившись.

— А Дейви Роуча и Милягу Боба?

Сильвер просто продолжает смотреть на него. Через пару мгновений Билли, выругавшись, отворачивается. Плечи его напряжены, кулаки сжимаются и разжимаются.

Он спрашивает, не поворачивая головы к Сильверу, понизив голос так, чтобы остальные в лагере его не слышали:  
— Ты выгораживаешь капитана?

Сильвер моргает.

— Что?

— Флинт. Ты пытаешься выгородить его? Берешь на себя вину, потому что тебе, в отличие от него, простят убийство Криди?

Сильвер внимательно смотрит на него: бог знает, что хочет услышать Билли и что ему стоит рассказывать. То ли Билли слишком охотно отвел Флинту роль злодея, то ли ему неприятно верить в то, что таким злодеем является Сильвер. Кажется, тот был чересчур поглощен своим общением с Флинтом и не подумал о том, как все произошедшее будет выглядеть в глазах Билли.

— Ты не понимаешь, — говорит он мягко. — Его действительно убил я.

Билли вздрагивает и смотрит на него с высоты своего роста. Глаза у него расширяются, и внезапно он выглядит юным, младше своего возраста — вообще говоря, такая невинность странна для человека, который вырос в семье бунтовщиков-агитаторов и стал пиратом, убив своего первого капитана. Но таков уж Билли.

— Так это все из-за того, что он обвинил Флинта? — медленно спрашивает он.

— Он напал на меня. — На прямой вопрос Сильвер не отвечает.

— Напал на тебя. Правда напал? Потому что на Криди это не похоже. Зачем он вообще это сделал?

— Я его не спросил — был слишком занят, не давая ему проломить мне голову. — Видя, что Билли это не впечатляет, он воздевает руки. — Понятия не имею, что еще тебе сказать. Криди свихнулся и видел везде врагов, вот и бросился на меня — без всяких причин.

— Не надо со мной разговаривать, как с матросом, — говорит Билли, раздражаясь. — Я же вижу, что ты лжешь.

— Ты сам вечно и твердишь о том, что у нас все равны — что мы, что матросы. А теперь хочешь, чтобы я выделил тебя и взвалил на твои плечи дополнительный груз. Черта с два. — Билли сжимает челюсти, и Сильвер вздыхает. — Билли, все уже случилось. Я со всем разобрался. В этом деле поставлена точка — так сколько можно об этом говорить?

— Сколько можно? — повторяет Билли и смотрит на него так, будто видит впервые. — Сильвер, с тех пор, как ты его убил, пяти часов не прошло! Мне кажется, я имею право знать, что произошло.

Сильвера мутит. Если бы он стоял, то, наверное, потерял бы равновесие. Когда удается немного отдышаться, он снова поднимает глаза на Билли и встречает его взгляд. Кажется, теперь тот злится чуть меньше.

— Тебя самого это гнетет, — произносит Билли. Похоже, эта мысль его успокаивает.

— Конечно, гнетет! — резко говорит Сильвер. — Ты что, думаешь, я убил его для удовольствия?

— Я битый час тебя спрашиваю, почему ты его убил, и ты отказываешься отвечать, — напоминает Билли.

Тошнота усиливается. Он выдавливает, тихо и с трудом:  
— Он хотел убить капитана. Чтобы выслужиться перед Тичем.

Неизвестно, какие выводы Билли делает из этого признания, потому что тот просто прикрывает глаза и отворачивается.

 

* * *  
Ближе к вечеру шум голосов оповещает их о возвращении команды раньше, чем показываются сами люди. Сильвер и остальные, кто оставался в лагере, оглядываются по сторонам, не понимая, что происходит. Они так давно не слышали выражений искренней радости, что с трудом ее распознают.

Целая толпа появляется на холме над лагерем. Во главе нее — Джоджи с саблей, на которую нанизаны четыре крупных игуаны.

Сильвер поднимается, изумленный; лагерь заполняется людьми. Все кричат и смеются, будто сошли на берег после долгого плаванья, а шлюхи в порту готовы обслуживать их бесплатно. Сильвер смотрит на Джоджи, потом на Флинта, который шагает рядом с ним. Тот слегка усмехается.

— Так что, — спрашивает Сильвер, перекрикивая шум, — Джоджи все-таки…

— Вызвал ящериц на поединок по фехтованию? — заканчивает фразу Флинт. — Да. Он сказал, что заметил вчера помет и провел весь день в засаде, подкарауливая этих тварей.

Сильвера вдруг разбирает смех, и он выдыхает:  
— Черт бы меня побрал!

Тут он неосторожно встречается взглядом с Флинтом, и в следующую секунду оба хохочут — бездумно и неудержимо; смех длится и длится и, едва затихнув, одолевает вновь от малейшего обмена взглядами. Сильвер задыхается от хохота, живот сводит, но на этот раз он не против.

Четыре игуаны, если их поделить на семнадцать человек, — это не слишком много, но никто не жалуется. У них не было столько еды за всю неделю; к тому же ощутить наконец вкус чего-то, кроме рыбы и рачков, — такое удовольствие, что кое-кто готов плакать от радости.

Сильвер ест медленно, тщательно пережевывая каждый кусочек и наслаждаясь каждым мгновением. Флинт рядом с ним делает то же самое. Они сидят не слишком близко — на самом деле, им случалось сидеть и куда ближе, но, тем не менее, Сильвер невольно замечает каждое его движение. Он замечает также и внимательный, тревожный взгляд Билли, поэтому, разделавшись со своей порцией еды и дождавшись, когда матросы соберутся разжигать небольшой костер, ускользает прочь.

 

* * *  
Он сидит на том же холме, где Флинт признался ему, что перепрятал сокровище. Кажется, это было очень давно, хотя на самом деле едва прошла неделя.

Сильвер смутно ожидает чего-то. И лишь когда слышит приближающиеся шаги, понимает, кого ждал. Флинт опускается на землю рядом с ним, и он вдруг чувствует такое облегчение, что начинает кружиться голова.

— С тех пор как вернулся Джоджи, о Криди никто не вспоминал, — сообщает Флинт вместо приветствия. Он упирает локти в колени и поворачивается к Сильверу. Ничто в выражении его лица не намекает, что немногим ранее он перевернул мир Сильвера. Словно их поцелуя никогда не было.

— Поразительно, как быстро забывается смерть, — замечает Сильвер отстраненно, глядя на Флинта, который, кажется, не знает, куда девать руки. — Она вокруг нас, и порой кажется, что она уже не имеет значения.

Флинт смотрит ему в глаза и твердо говорит:  
— Имеет. — Эти слова почему-то звучат как ободрение, будто Флинт показывает ему, что он, Сильвер, не единственный, кто еще переживает события прошедшего дня.

Он вдруг чувствует усталость. День был очень длинным.

Флинт, похоже, сказал еще не всё, но он не уверен, что в состоянии слушать дальше. Поэтому делает единственное, чем может его остановить, — кладет ладонь ему на бедро, достаточно высоко, чтобы недвусмысленно обозначить свои намерения.

Флинт смотрит на его руку несколько мгновений и в конце концов произносит бесцветным голосом:  
— Я полагал, ты захочешь поговорить об этом.

Сильверу трудно даже представить, о чем бы он так сильно не хотел говорить. Слова имеют вес. Слова нужно обдумывать, а ему до смерти надоело думать. Они могут говорить сейчас до хрипоты — все равно здесь больше нечего делать. Но одна мысль об этом разговоре внушает ужас. Он помнит, что у Флинта есть ответ на все — но не уверен, что хочет знать, каков его ответ на Джона Сильвера. Особенно учитывая, что этого ответа пока нет у него самого.

Ничего из этого он не произносит вслух, но разворачивается и накрывает губы Флинта своими.

К чему говорить, если можно просто делать? К чему думать о том, что означает внезапное влечение к другому мужчине, если можно узнать, как его усы щекочут твои губы?

Если у Флинта и есть возражения против такого поворота разговора, он оставляет их при себе; вместо этого он приоткрывает рот, обхватывает Сильвера за плечи и притягивает к себе. Сильвер теперь полулежит на нем, культя оказывается у Флинта на коленях. Так они прижимаются друг к другу бедрами; наверное, это ощущалось бы еще острее, не будь они слишком ослаблены от голода, чтобы испытать настоящее возбуждение. И все же он мог бы заниматься этим часами — просто целовать, касаться, исследовать человека, который внезапно стал для него доступен.

Он скользит руками вверх по телу Флинта, закрывает глаза и не думает больше ни о чем.


	14. Chapter 14

_День четырнадцатый_

— Прости, ты хочешь быть — кем? — переспрашивает Сильвер, стараясь не показать, как оторопел от услышанного.

— Фермером, — отвечает Флинт и задумчиво склоняет голову набок. — Выращивать тыквы с бобами для себя и немного сахарного тростника на продажу. Завести коз, и кур, и, может, парочку поросят.

— Парочку поросят, — повторяет Сильвер.

Они сидят на берегу в облюбованном им месте, он сам — на камне, Флинт — на песке у его ног, потому что только что закончил обмывать ему культю. Они заговорили было о том, что мечтают сделать, когда выберутся с острова, но разговор свернул на жизнь в Нассау после того, как будут выбиты англичане. И тут Флинт сделал свое признание.

Радужные картинки сельского будущего в его изложении выглядят весьма подробными и продуманными. Вот этого, думает Сильвер, команда точно не должна услышать никогда, иначе бунта не избежать. Фермер, разрази его гром.

— Но почему? — спрашивает он. — Я хочу сказать — неужели такой человек, как ты, сможет сменить опасную, но захватывающую жизнь на будничную рутину и не пожалеть об этом?

— Будет спокойно, — отвечает Флинт, и по голосу слышно, что такая перспектива его более чем устраивает. — У меня будут книги. И не придется никого убивать — разве что курицу или поросенка иногда.

Сильвер рассматривает его с удивлением.

— Ты уже рассказывал мне свою историю, но я по-прежнему не могу понять, как ты вообще стал пиратом.

Улыбка Флинта слегка тускнеет; впрочем, месяц назад Сильвер ожидал бы худшей реакции.

— Мной двигали злость и ром. Но привыкнуть было непросто. — Он смотрит на Сильвера из-под светлых ресниц. — А ты? Почему ты решил помочь мне тогда — ведь шансы добыть золото были не так велики? И я наверняка казался тебе чем-то вроде тирана.

Сильвер не может удержаться от смеха:  
— Чем-то вроде.

Он не очень любит вспоминать то время: память — это лабиринт сомнений и сожалений, которые в конечном счете упираются в мысль, что, поступи он в какой-то момент иначе, у него до сих пор было бы две ноги. Но сейчас он сосредотачивается на воспоминаниях о Флинте — как воспринимал его тогда.

— Я действительно видел, как ты делаешь — разное. В том числе ужасные вещи. Но… — он замолкает, стараясь подобрать слова. — У тебя была цель. Я понял это, едва увидев тебя впервые, — я никогда не встречал человека, который так упорно шел бы к своей цели. — Он смотрит вниз, на Флинта, слегка улыбаясь. — Конечно, в тот момент я считал, что эта цель — золото «Урки». Я не знал, что доверяю свою судьбу безнадежному идеалисту.

Флинт с усмешкой качает головой:  
— Идеалистом был Томас. Я всегда был скорее… романтиком. — Он добавляет совсем тихо: — Миранда говорила это еще тогда, в Лондоне. Однажды я разгневал лорда Гамильтона, и она сказала, что никогда в жизни не видела таких отчаянных романтиков, как я.

Сильвер обдумывает услышанное; ему больше не смешно. Он пытается представить себе человека, ради которого можно поссориться с лордом или начать войну с империей, и не может себе его вообразить.

Занятый своими мыслями, он пропускает мимо ушей следующую реплику Флинта и встряхивает головой:  
— Что?

— Я сказал: не считаешь ли ты глупостью, что поверил в меня?

— Я никогда не считаю то, что делаю, глупостью.

В ответ Флинт хищно усмехается и поднимается с земли. Сильвер не шевелится, ожидая, когда он приблизится. Флинт придвигается, оказываясь у него между колен, так непринужденно, будто делал это уже сотню раз.

Он проводит руками вверх по бедрам Сильвера, сжимая их ладонями, когда не может сдержать легкой дрожи.

— А это? — спрашивает Флинт, оказываясь от него в нескольких дюймах. На губах ощущается его теплое дыхание. — Это ты тоже не считаешь глупостью?

 _Это_ наверняка можно назвать по-разному, если бы Сильвер об этом задумался — но задумываться он в обозримом будущем не собирается. «Глупость», однако, явно не то слово. Как может быть глупостью то, без чего нельзя обойтись? Не прошло и суток, а он уже не может представить себе, как проживет без этого хотя бы час на чертовом острове.

Пожалуй, достаточно разговоров. Он наклоняется вперед и приникает к губам Флинта.

 

* * *  
Возвращаться в лагерь время от времени необходимо, и они расходятся, чтобы подойти к нему с разных сторон.

По пути Сильвер сильно хромает. Где-то в глубине сознания его грызет мысль о том, насколько сильнее стала болеть нога за последние несколько дней и как трудно было застегнуть ремешки на распухшей культе. Ему пришлось подождать, пока Флинт уйдет, чтобы не портить момент, потому что он знал, что не сможет перенести боль молча.

Когда он подходит к лагерю и видит лежащего Билли, он почти рад тому, что есть чем отвлечься.

Билли, распростертый на земле средь бела дня, — непривычное зрелище. Сначала Сильвер думает, что тот спит, но, приблизившись, видит, что глаза у него открыты. Он просто лежит — по всей видимости, временно обессилев в схватке с островом.

Только сейчас Сильвер замечает, каким изможденным и осунувшимся выглядит Билли. При высоком росте он всегда был поджарым, а уж теперь его прозвище — Бонс, то есть «кости», — подходит ему, как никогда. Обычно Билли все время чем-то занят — и от этого легко забыть, что он страдает от голода так же, как остальные.

Сильвер опускается на землю рядом с ним:  
— У тебя выдался тяжелый год, Билли.

Тот отрывает глаза от небесной синевы и моргает, будто вспоминая, где находится. И через пару мгновений отвечает:  
— Кто бы говорил. — Билли со значением смотрит на деревянную ногу Сильвера.

Намек неприятно царапает.  
— Это было ужасно, но хотя бы быстро кончилось. А ты был у капитана Хьюма несколько недель. Наверное, сейчас тебе все об этом напоминает.

При упоминании Хьюма Билли бледнеет и отворачивается.

Кажется, единственное, чего по-настоящему боится Билли Бонс, — это британский флот. И дело не только в Хьюме, у этого страха более глубокие корни, он живет у Билли в душе с тех пор, как тот был совсем юным пареньком и его насильно забрали в матросы. Билли никогда об этом не рассказывает, и подробностей Сильвер не знает. Но ему легко представить, какой ужас испытал Билли, когда понял, кто вытащил его из моря.

Он вдруг задается вопросом, что именно Билли знает о прошлом Флинта. Распознал ли он приметы военного моряка, от которых капитану не избавиться, и не реагирует ли на них помимо собственной воли — как собака, которую один раз пнули, готова рычать на каждый сапог.

— Могло быть хуже, — говорит Билли. — В прошлый раз я был один.

На этот раз Сильвера в кои веки не раздражает любимая Билли идея братства.

Некоторое время они проводят в необременительном молчании. Сильвер уже почти привык к тому, как часы на острове наполнены скукой; а может, он просто понемногу теряет рассудок. Все чаще и чаще в последнее время он чувствует, что легко впадает в оцепенение, выйти из которого удается лишь благодаря каждодневной рутине.

В конце концов Билли прерывает молчание. Судя по его тону и тому, как тщательно он подбирает слова, этот разговор зрел уже какое-то время.

— Знаешь, что сказал Дюфрейн перед тем, как уйти? — Билли делает паузу, хмурится, но продолжает прежним тоном: — Дюфрейн сказал, что вдвоем вы — ты и капитан — можете убедить людей в чем угодно, если будете действовать заодно.

Сильвер еще помнит, какой подъем ощущал в первые недели после того, как Флинт вернул себе пост капитана. Тогда он говорил не от имени команды, а, напротив, обращаясь к ней — прилагая все усилия, чтобы убедить людей выполнять план Флинта. Тогда он впервые узнал вкус власти. Ему казалось, что им действительно по силам всё. И когда Флинт отказался от попыток добыть золото, он испытал, быть может, самое горькое за свою жизнь разочарование.

Сейчас он только спрашивает:  
— Разве это плохо?

Билли отмахивается от вопроса:  
— Не стану притворяться, будто понимаю, что между вами происходит. Я не хочу этого знать. Но мне кажется, что мой долг — спросить тебя: не кажется ли тебе, что сближаться с капитаном еще больше будет… неблагоразумно?

Сильвер замирает: ему хочется всё отрицать, но слишком неловко, чтобы делать это. Он не говорит ничего.

Билли беспощаден:  
— Я лучше, чем кто-либо, знаю, как трудно быть доверенным лицом Флинта. Мистер Гейтс был мне как отец, но я вынужден признать: он сделал ошибку, слишком приблизившись к капитану. Квартирмейстер должен держать дистанцию. Подумай: если, объединившись, вы имеете такую власть над людьми, что станет с нами, когда вы решите, что вам больше не по пути? Что будет, когда Флинт наконец сделает что-нибудь такое, чему ты не сможешь найти оправдания? — Билли замолкает, а потом добавляет, как будто мысль об этом только пришла ему в голову. — Или ваши интересы пересекутся?

Вряд ли Билли успокоит то, что такое уже случалось, думает Сильвер. Скорее наоборот — узнай он обо всем, что они уже успели простить друг другу, он бы и вовсе пришел в ужас от их беспринципности.

Он продолжает молчать.

Билли качает головой:  
— Я беспокоюсь. Беспокоюсь, что разногласия между вами не просто развалят команду, но и лишат нас надежды на освобождение Нассау.

Сильвер представляет Флинта, работающего в залитом солнцем саду где-нибудь в глубине Нью-Провиденса. Немногим ранее он с трудом поверил своим ушам, услышав об этом, но картину неожиданно легко вообразить: Флинт, с раздражением отгоняющий курицу от грядок в свете дня или с наступлением сумерек погружающийся в чтение какого-нибудь толстенного тома.

— Об этом можешь не беспокоиться, — наконец произносит он. — Капитан твердо намерен отбить Нассау у англичан.

«А я, кажется, твердо намерен помочь ему воплотить его мечту», — этого он не говорит, чтобы не смущать ни себя, ни собеседника.


	15. Chapter 15

_День пятнадцатый_

За ночь что-то изменилось в его состоянии.

Сильвер приподнимается на локте и едва не теряет сознание от усилия. Когда туман в глазах рассеивается, он понимает, что дыхание безнадежно сбито. Мысли путаются, но одно ясно: у него жар.

С неожиданным для самого себя спокойствием он тянется к культе и расстегивает ремешки, но спокойствие покидает его, когда он обнаруживает, что не может снять деревяшку. Нога распухла и нависает над кожаной чашкой. Он не может просунуть под край даже кончик пальца.

Он все равно пытается это сделать — и в этот момент действительно теряет сознание. Приходит в себя он чуть позже, лежа на боку. Лицо испачкано грязью, а внутри нарастает паника. Культя горячо пульсирует.

— Мистер Сильвер?

Это Бен Ганн. Он опускается перед Сильвером на колени и помогает ему сесть; руки у него бережные, но это лишь раздражает.

Ганн смотрит на него с тревогой:  
— Сэр, простите мои слова, но выглядите вы неважно. Позвать Билли — или, может быть, капитана? — Второе предложение он добавляет с оттенком колебания в голосе.

— Нет, — резко отвечает Сильвер. — Нет, Бен, не нужно. — Он облизывает губы и пытается собраться с мыслями. Последнее трудно, как никогда. На него тяжело наваливаются жар и отупение.

— Сабля при тебе? — спрашивает он, помолчав, и, когда Ганн неуверенно кивает, уточняет: — Руки не дрожат?

— Дома я мог обойти весь пасторский дом со свечой в руках так, чтобы пламя даже не шелохнулось.

— Прекрасно. Тогда перережь здесь. — Сильвер дотрагивается до ноги и едва удерживается от рыка, когда Ганн просто пялится на нее в смятении.

— Но, сэр, как вы тогда будете ходить?

Сильвер скрипит зубами.

— Бен, пока я не могу даже сесть, не то что ходить. Мне нужно снять деревяшку и посмотреть, что там. Ты поможешь разрезать или нет? — «И не мог бы ты, ради всего святого, сделать это, пока не пришли Флинт или Билли?»

Ганн неохотно кивает, но не двигается с места. Сильвер сверлит его взглядом. Ганн смотрит в ответ.

— А, — наконец говорит он, вздрагивая. — Вы имеете в виду — прямо сейчас?

Наверное, это к лучшему, что Сильверу едва удается сидеть прямо, а то бы он, пожалуй, уже вцепился Бену Ганну в глотку.

Злость сменяется тревогой, когда Ганн плашмя просовывает клинок под кожаную оболочку. Нога распухла так, что лезвие пролезает с трудом и неприятно впивается в кожу. Одно неверное движение — и оно рассечет ему ногу.

Ганн кидает на него тревожный взгляд:  
— Плотно сидит, мистер Сильвер.

Он лишь скребет пальцами по грязи, сжимая кулаки, и скрежещет зубами:  
— Режь уже наконец.

Очень медленно и осторожно Ганн начинает пилить чашку. При каждом движении лезвие давит на культю, и Сильверу приходится приложить усилия, чтобы не потерять сознание. Мир вокруг становится серым.

— Какого дьявола здесь происходит? — раздается зловещий голос сверху.

На лицо Сильвера падает тень. Он открывает глаза — разве они были закрыты? — и, взглянув вверх, видит вернувшегося Флинта. Несколько человек из команды наблюдают за сценой из-за его спины. Значит, вокруг уже собрались зрители. Этого только не хватало.

Ганн, чертов придурок, побледнел под загаром, как смерть, и в ужасе таращится на капитана. Руки его застыли в неподвижности; Сильвер отпихивает их и осторожно вынимает клинок из-под чашки. Затем, не медля больше, раздвигает края надреза и освобождает ногу.

Избавившись от давления, он чувствует такое облегчение, что у него перехватывает дыхание. Но потом смотрит на культю и вообще забывает, как дышать.

Натянутая кожа на конце стала лиловой до черноты. От нее тянутся вверх такие же темные прожилки — будто враги пробираются вглубь территории. Пожалуй, так оно и есть. Он видел достаточно смертей, чтобы распознать начинающуюся гангрену.

Сильвер отрывает взгляд от омертвевшей плоти и поднимает глаза на людей вокруг. Он не смотрит — не может посмотреть — в лицо Флинту.

Ганн беспокоился, как он будет ходить, но, кажется, это не то, о чем следует волноваться. Если за ними в ближайшее время не придет корабль, дни Джона Сильвера сочтены.

 

* * *  
Вся эта суета с ногой высасывает из него последние силы, и он, прямо под яркими лучами дополуденного солнца, впадает в забытье.

Просыпается он уже ближе к вечеру и растерянно моргает, видя мир под непривычным углом. Через пару мгновений он понимает, что голова лежит на чем-то, отличном от голой земли. А еще пару мгновений спустя в поле зрения появляется обгоревшее на солнце веснушчатое лицо, и он понимает: «что-то» под его головой — это бедро Флинта.

Его голова на коленях у капитана, и это происходит средь бела дня в лагере.

— А что подумает команда? — выдавливает он из себя.

— К черту команду, — отвечает Флинт.

— Ты никогда не хотел сделать такую наколку? Или, может, гравировку на клинке?

На лице Флинта не появляется ни тени улыбки. Сильвер слегка пожимает плечами и вновь умолкает. Молчание не назовешь приятным: ломит налитое тяжестью тело, а мрачная тень Флинта реет над головой и явно выжидает подходящего момента, чтобы сказать…

— Ты не умрешь.

Сильвер кривит губы в усмешке без тени веселья.

— Ты уже всё решил, да? Рад, что с этим мы разобрались.

Фигура наверху прямо-таки источает ощущение бессилия вперемешку с раздражением.

— Не могу поверить: я совсем забыл, какие финты ты умеешь выкидывать. Но почему сейчас — именно сейчас…

— Джеймс, — говорит Сильвер, потому что — к черту всё, он очень устал, и если ему суждено здесь подохнуть, то можно хотя бы напоследок притвориться, будто они достаточно близки, чтобы звать друг друга по имени. — Пожалуйста, перестань. Я не хочу спорить.

У него нет сил на то, чтобы как-то смягчать свои слова, поэтому они падают камнем и, кажется, остаются лежать между ними, как предвестники конца.

— Не понимаю, как сейчас можно сдаваться, — настаивает Флинт. — Когда ты точно знаешь, что рано или поздно придет корабль, и у тебя есть… — он осекается.

Сильвер гадает, каким должно было быть окончание фразы. «У тебя есть долг перед командой»? «У тебя есть я»?

Но он не может ответить на то, что так и не было сказано, поэтому просто говорит:  
— Я не сдаюсь — или сдаюсь, не знаю. Какая разница? Я не могу убедить гангрену подождать. Мне не с кем бороться.

Пальцы легко касаются его виска — так легко, что он мог бы вообразить, будто это лишь почудилось ему в горячке.

— Просто держись. Как можно дольше, — тихо произносит Флинт.

Сильвер вздыхает и закрывает глаза:  
— Я буду. Не то чтобы мне хотелось на тот свет.

После паузы Флинт говорит — Сильвер никогда не думал, что его голос может звучать так неуверенно:  
— Ты назвал меня Джеймсом.

— Да. — Сильвер открывает глаза и смотрит вверх, на него. — Ты против?

Странное выражение мелькает в глазах Флинта: будто оттуда, как из-за занавеса, выглядывает совсем другой человек.

— Почему я должен быть против, — наконец отвечает он. — Это мое имя.


	16. Chapter 16

_День шестнадцатый — вероятно_

Сильвер уже множество раз убеждался на собственном опыте: хуже может стать всегда. Несколько дней назад он даже не представлял, что ему может быть так мучительно больно — или так отупляюще скучно. И вот, пожалуйста.

Какое-то время он провел, впадая в забытье и вновь выныривая из него. Иногда, когда он просыпался, было темно. Потом снова стало светло. Он потерял счет времени.

Прямо сейчас он привален к камню. Он ценит заботу. Мертвецов к камню не приваливают, их оставляют лежать на земле или отволакивают на другой конец острова. Но он пока жив, поэтому — камень. Он, кажется, уже привык смотреть на мир снизу вверх. Это не так уж плохо. Земля под ногами имеет куда более разнообразный состав, чем просто грязь и галька, как он предполагал раньше.

Рядом с ним идет спор и грозит перерасти в настоящую драку. Сильвер не до конца осознает окружающую реальность. (Неужели он превращается в подобие Рэндалла?)

Он не видит, что именно сейчас происходит: обзор ему закрывают ноги Флинта, который стоит, решительно заслоняя собой его и его камень. На самом деле матрос по имени Пью вряд ли представляет в этот момент прямую угрозу. Нет, он просто предлагает:  
— Мы зря тратим на него паек и воду, капитан. Он все равно долго не протянет. А раз он скоро помрет от заражения крови, то его долю можно разделить между остальными — тогда у нас будет больше шансов.

В сущности, это те же самые аргументы, которые приводил сам Флинт, когда они попали в штиль.

— Радуйся, что я не отдал ему твой паек, — говорит Флинт стальным голосом. — Потому что он куда нужнее команде, чем ты.

От лихорадки Сильвер соображает очень плохо, но даже в этом состоянии он подозревает, что капитан мог бы найти и более дипломатичный ответ.

Наверное, это было неизбежно с самого начала. В конце концов, они пираты, а не святые. Узы братства не всесильны. Сильверу это прекрасно известно: когда ему было семь, родной брат оставил его на улице, чтобы завербоваться на торговое судно. Он попытался договориться, чтобы Джона взяли туда же юнгой, но когда это не сработало, просто пожал плечами, похлопал Джона по плечу — и был таков. Человек должен работать, чтобы снискать себе пропитание.

Пропитание. У лихорадки есть одно преимущество: с тех пор как начался жар, Сильвер почти не замечает голода. Желудок будто отделился от тела и плавает где-то сам по себе. Возможно, паек действительно лучше отдать кому-нибудь другому.

Он не замечает, как уходит Пью, но чувствует, как Флинт садится рядом. Он собирается указать капитану на его просчеты, но подобрать слова оказывается слишком сложно. Поэтому он лишь приваливается к Флинту плечом и вздыхает, надеясь, что тот уловит иронию.

— Что такое? Больно? — немедленно спрашивает Флинт.

— Всё время, — устало отвечает он. — Но если бы тут была стена, я бы сейчас побился об нее головой.

У Флинта такой вид, будто он не понимает, о чем речь, и Сильвер сдается. Кроме того, к ним приближается Билли. Старый добрый Билли. Он наверняка объяснит Флинту, в чем тот не прав.

— Пока что я пресек разговоры про паек, — говорит Билли без предисловий, не оправдывая его надежд. — Но, боюсь, в ближайшее время нас ждут проблемы.

— Ради всего святого, присядь на корточки, что ли, — бормочет Сильвер.

Билли вздрагивает, смущается и следует его просьбе. Пару мгновений он встревоженно разглядывает Сильвера, прежде чем вновь повернуться к капитану.

— Что с людьми? Сколько у нас недовольных? — спрашивает Флинт.

— Немного, не больше пяти. Но команда стала болтать про… про вас двоих. Про то, чем вы занимаетесь. — К чести Билли, говоря это, он сохраняет на лице непроницаемое выражение.

Флинт не обращает на эти слова никакого внимания.

— Следи за ними. Мы столько протянули не для того, чтобы сейчас допустить бунт.

Билли кивает и хочет подняться на ноги.

— Билли? — зовет Сильвер. Тот снова опускается на корточки. — Вылей остатки рома.

— Людям это не понравится, — неуверенно отвечает тот. — Все и так озлоблены…

— Если они ворчат по поводу воды, ром им точно не нужен: от него только сильнее жажда, — говорит Флинт. — Избавься от него.

Билли неохотно кивает и уходит.

— Я теперь как Рэндалл? — спрашивает Сильвер у Флинта.

Тот смотрит на него озабоченно:  
— Ты бредишь.

— Не брежу, нет. Я вот думаю: может, это что-то вроде возмездия?

Флинт отводит взгляд.

— Не знал, что ты в такое веришь.

Сильвер решает, что на приличия плевать, и опускает голову ему на плечо. Не то чтобы так было удобней сидеть, но ему так спокойнее.

— Не могу сказать, что верю. Но когда тебе все детство забивают голову разговорами про адское пламя и серу, они неизбежно становятся частью полотна, на котором ты… к черту, — говорит он, потому что забыл, куда ведет метафора. — Неважно.

Он искоса смотрит на Флинта, надеясь, что того хотя бы забавляет его неожиданное косноязычие, но Флинт выглядит совершенно несчастным.

Сильвер рассматривает мрачный профиль и вспоминает, сколько раз это уже было, — сколько раз он оказывался в переделке бок о бок с капитаном. И гадает, сколько им еще осталось.

Как глупо. Он умирает — и при этом думает только о том, что не хочет оставлять Джеймса здесь одного.

Интересно, неужели это и называют любовью? Разве не должна она быть более — красивой? Более — нежной? Или, быть может, это единственный вид любви, доступный таким, как они? Любовь, которая существует лишь как противовес — всему, что обрушивает на них мир, пока они борются за свое место в нем.

Ему хочется сделать для Джеймса еще хоть что-то, не превращаться в бесполезный труп у его ног, в еще один призрак, который будет мучить его и подталкивать к новому кровопролитию. Но болезнь пожирает ногу, будто пламя — фитиль свечи. Он видит мысленным взором, как она крадет у него минуту за минутой, миг за мигом, тихонько уволакивая их прочь, стоит ему отвернуться. Однажды, когда он поднимет взгляд, окажется, что времени уже не осталось.

Сейчас он был бы почти рад избавиться от культи. Что угодно — лишь бы прекратилась боль. Но к чему останавливаться на этом? Почему не продолжать кромсать его дальше, отрезая понемногу, пока не останется только говорящая голова и бесцельно бьющееся сердце?


	17. Chapter 17

_День — бог знает какой по счету_

Все начинается со спора из-за семи рачков. Блайт, Скиппер и Пью больше не желают делиться уловом и предлагают, чтобы каждый теперь обеспечивал себя сам.

Пью разглагольствует, обращаясь ко всем в лагере:  
— С чего это мы должны часами торчать в воде, пока другие прохлаждаются на берегу, — а потом делиться теми крохами, которые выловили?

Люди перешептываются. Некоторые соглашаются, другие явно встревожены. Толпой в таком настроении очень легко манипулировать — если бы у Сильвера были силы, чтобы встать и заговорить, он и сам не преминул бы этим воспользоваться. Но теперь он может лишь лежать в нескольких футах от недовольных, будто выброшенная кукла, и слушать, как в команде растет раскол. Щекой он чувствует, как дергаются мышцы на ноге Флинта, потому что того трясет от ярости.

— Равные порции всем — непреложное правило в команде, неблагодарный ты ублюдок, — говорит капитан, не меняя позы. Скоро ему придется встать, понимает Сильвер. Нельзя выиграть спор, когда сидишь на земле.

Но ему не хочется, чтобы Флинт отходил. Дилемма.

— Да что вы, капитан? — спрашивает Пью. — А я вот помню — это было не так давно — как полный паек получали только вы двое. А мы мучились от голода.

Бен подсказывает:  
— Но для этого была причина, разве нет? Нужно было, чтобы хоть кто-то сохранил силы?

— Ганн, — мягко замечает кто-то, — тебя тогда вообще с нами не было.

— Мне рассказывали тыщу раз — я все равно как сам там побывал.

— Да вы только посмотрите на них! — внезапно заявляет Уайат Скиппер. Команда смотрит. — Эти красавчики развели тут ко… кола…

— Коалицию, — вставляет Пью.

— То там, то сям, по всему гребаному острову!

Наверное, стоит убрать голову с колен Флинта. Но тот сжимает его плечо, будто понимает, о чем он думает.

Флинт продолжает сидеть на земле, прямой, как струна, и обводит команду взглядом с таким видом, будто восседает на троне.

— Такими разговорами ты вредишь всей команде. Я этого не допущу.

Пью театрально оглядывается кругом.

— Команда бывает на корабле, а корабля я что-то не вижу. Может, хватит уже себе врать?

В ответ по толпе пробегает волнение, будто эти слова физически разрушают связывавшие всех узы. Флинт выскальзывает из-под головы Сильвера, очень осторожно перекладывая его на землю, и поднимается на ноги, чтобы взглянуть Пью в лицо.

— Похоже, тебе слишком щедро отмеряли воду. Еще слово — и я лично урежу твою порцию.

В глазах Пью вспыхивает ярость.

— Вода не твоя. Ты не имеешь права ею распоряжаться.

— Не моя. Она принадлежит команде. Ты только что сказал, что команды для тебя нет, и я не вижу, зачем нам с тобой делиться.

Сильвер ловит взгляд Бена Ганна и делает ему знак подойти поближе. Когда тот опускается на колени, он шепчет:  
— Приведи Билли. Немедленно.

Чудо из чудес: Ганн бросает один взгляд на лагерь, где люди постепенно стягиваются в две группы, и исчезает без дальнейших вопросов.

— Ты всегда был предателем, Скиппер, — говорит Дуглас.

— Любой имеет право постоять за себя!

— Блайт давно уже съедает то, что поймал!

— Ты грязный лжец, Маккрей!

Возмущение растет и ширится, как эпидемия, подстегиваемое двухнедельными лишениями, вбирая в себя отголоски всех прежних ссор и споров. Будь Сильверу лучше, он переломил бы ситуацию, нашел бы слова, чтобы утихомирить недовольных — и выставить заводил в неприглядном виде. Вместо этого ему остается лишь беспомощно наблюдать, как Флинт высекает искру и подносит ее к бочке с порохом.

— Ты все это время думал о нем больше, чем обо всех нас, вместе взятых! Поди, и Криди помог ему прикончить!

Голоса стихают, когда Флинт подходит ближе к Пью, сверля его взглядом. Капитан говорит очень тихо, едва ли не шепотом, но голос разносится так, что его слышат все.

— Так вот откуда всё идет? Криди пытался убить своего квартирмейстера. Он сам выбрал свою участь. Кстати, ты тоже. Будешь нарываться на драку — нарвешься.

Сильвер замечает, что кое-где матросы взяли в руки сабли. Металл поблескивает на солнце, будто издевательски подмигивая.

Куда запропастился чертов Билли?

— Если я вспорю тебе брюхо, как рыбе, большая часть команды будет благодарна, — шипит Пью.

Флинт обнажает зубы в оскале.

— Если я прикончу тебя, команда даже не заметит.

Несколько долгих секунд они продолжают стоять друг напротив друга. Нервы натянуты так, что почти звенят. Сильвер напрягает мышцы живота, пытаясь хотя бы сесть прямо. Он лихорадочно думает, что бы сказать, чтоб всех успокоить, но в голову не приходит ничего.

— Я вчера видел Блайта возле трупов, — вдруг говорит Маккрей, и следующие его слова взрывают воздух, будто залп бортовых орудий. — По-моему, он ел Криди.

Все застывают на месте. Флинт и Пью, которых разделяет несколько дюймов, поворачивают головы. Каждый смотрит на Блайта, который, кажется, слишком ошеломлен, чтобы отрицать обвинение. Он белеет, потом краснеет, — и в следующий момент, взревев, всаживает клинок в живот Маккрею.

Хаос.

Три человека набрасываются на Блайта и валят его на землю. Маккрей падает на колени, хватаясь за живот, откуда сквозь пальцы толчками хлещет кровь. Звенит сталь: в разных местах возникает одновременно несколько схваток; похоже, даже весть о людоедстве не всех отвлекает от старых ссор.

Клинок Пью рассекает воздух там, где только что стоял Флинт. Тот перекатывается по земле и хватает окровавленную саблю Блайта, успев поднять ее как раз вовремя, чтобы отбить следующий удар.

Черт. За последние несколько дней Сильвер уже почти смирился с тем, что отдаст концы и оставит Флинта одного, но ему даже в голову не приходило, что тот может умереть первым. Мысль об этом приводит его в ужас. Он сжимает зубы и начинает ползти на локтях к Пью — со смутной идеей схватить того за ноги.

Недостаток техники Пью искупает скоростью: он обрушивает на Флинта удар за ударом, не давая времени собраться и ответить.

Флинт, кажется, понимает это, потому что бросается в сторону, перепрыгивая через тело Маккрея. Там он перехватывает саблю и оценивающе смотрит на Пью.

Тот разражается смехом:  
— Что, капитан, побежал?

Остальные стычки уже затихли — все слишком истощены, и сил хватило только на первую вспышку гнева. У пары человек в руках окровавленные клинки. Все глаза устремлены на Флинта и Пью — даже у тех, кто в этот момент режет горло дергающемуся Блайту.

— Расхаживаешь по острову, будто ты тут хозяин! Глаза б мои не видели!

Флинт бросается на Пью. Теперь, когда он наконец атакует, сразу видно, кто лучше владеет саблей: через несколько секунд Пью уже обезоружен, из раны на руке льет кровь. Флинт приставляет лезвие к его горлу и заставляет опуститься на колени. На лице у Пью бешенство.

— Глаза бы не видели? — задумчиво произносит Флинт. — Могу устроить.

Сильвер чувствует такое облегчение, что роняет голову и утыкается лицом в землю.

— Однако. Не скажу, что ожидал застать именно это, но в целом не удивлен.

Голос вроде бы знакомый, но Сильверу кажется, будто он не слышал его годами. Он перекатывается на бок и видит в нескольких футах от себя три пары сапог. Должно быть, они подошли, пока все были заняты дракой. Сильвер выворачивает голову и моргает, пытаясь разглядеть пришедших сквозь черные мушки, пляшущие перед глазами. И застывает, открыв рот в немом изумлении.

Сверху на него, подняв бровь, глядит Джек Рэкхем:  
— Здравствуй, Джон. Кошмарно выглядишь.

Во всей этой суматохе Сильвер не успевает заметить, как Флинт одним движением клинка взрезает Пью оба глаза.


	18. Chapter 18

Говорить Сильверу трудно, и истошные вопли Пью на заднем плане делу не помогают.

Едва Флинт отворачивается от истекающего кровью противника и видит Рэкхема, Бонни и Тича, на его лице сменяется целая гамма чувств: ярость — недоверие — такая отчаянная и неприкрытая надежда, что Сильверу хочется заслонить его собой от посторонних глаз.

Флинт подходит, чтобы помочь ему сесть. К тому моменту, как капитан выпрямляется и глядит на появившуюся троицу, лицо его становится бесстрастно-настороженным.

Он переводит взгляд на Тича:  
— Пришел поглумиться — или это спасательная экспедиция?

— Не начинай, Флинт, — говорит Рэкхем; Тич молча мерит взглядом Сильвера и Флинта, и в глазах у него мелькает неожиданное понимание. — Конечно, мы здесь, чтобы вытащить вас. «Морж» стоит неподалеку, и вся оставшаяся команда с нетерпением ожидает вашего скорейшего возвращения. По крайней мере, — он оглядывает кучку людей кругом, — тех из вас, кто еще жив.

Непринужденный тон, которым Рэкхем заявляет это, режет слух. Сильвер смотрит на вновь пришедших: здоровый цвет лица и то, как кожа обтягивает плоть, а не кости, говорят о том, что они все это время регулярно питались. Флинт и остальные островитяне рядом с ними похожи на скелеты. Вероятно, он сам выглядит и того хуже.

— И чему мы обязаны? — спрашивает он. — Всё из-за сокровища — или он, — Сильвер кивает на Тича, — вдруг решил проявить милосердие?

В голосе Рэкхема прорезаются нехарактерные для него стальные нотки:  
— Чарльз Вейн отдал жизнь, чтобы освободить Нассау от англичан. Тич не хуже меня знает, что нам не выбить их оттуда без Флинта. Мы просто напомнили ему об этом. — Он умолкает. — Кроме того, его попросила Энн, и она ему больше по душе, чем я.

Если бы Энн Бонни умела вздыхать, она наверняка сделала бы именно это. Так она лишь кидает косой взгляд на Рэкхема из-под полей шляпы.

— Какого черта здесь… — К лагерю подходит Билли с рыбешкой в руках. Он смотрит на раненых, на Пью, который стонет на земле, и поворачивается к Флинту с бешенством в глазах. И вздрагивает, видя пришедших.

Рэкхем машет ему рукой.

Оцепенение Билли длится не больше пары мгновений — потом он берет себя в руки и обращается к Флинту:  
— Надо доставить людей на корабль как можно скорее. Им нужен доктор.

Флинт — кажется, даже не осознавая, что делает, — бросает взгляд вниз, на Сильвера.

— У дока Хоуэлла будет, чем заняться.

— В таком случае не будем терять времени, — произносит Рэкхем. — На берегу ждут две шлюпки. Сколько человек надо перевезти на «Моржа»?

Сильвер оглядывается кругом.

— Пью еще жив?

— Пока да, — отвечает Флинт, вызывая недовольный взгляд Билли.

— Тогда пятнадцать, — кивает Сильвер Рэкхему.

Тич качает головой и наконец нарушает молчание:  
— Ром и дьявол должны были уже довести вас до конца. Но тебе удалось сохранить большую часть людей. Тебя что, и правда ничем не возьмешь?

Пока Флинт с Тичем сверлят друг друга взглядами, Сильвер говорит:  
— Ты еще не понял? Дьявол не враг капитану Флинту.

 

* * *  
Сильвера отправляют в шлюпку первым. Трое матросов Тича несут его по каменистой тропе на берег, пока Флинт и Билли остаются позади, чтобы собрать своих людей.

Каждый шаг по неровному грунту отдается в теле вспышкой боли, так что едва удается молчать. Рэкхем идет рядом и болтает всю дорогу. Видимо, он — в своей манере — старается проявить доброту и отвлечь Сильвера от боли.

— Роджерс обратился за подкреплением к британскому флоту. Наши друзья, Фэзерстоун и Идель, сообщают, что он понес значительные расходы из собственного кармана. Что наводит меня на мысль — быть может, мы ошибались, и следовало уделить больше времени истощению его финансовых ресурсов. Нищий губернатор быстро становится продажным губернатором, а с такими мы в Нассау уже имели дело.

Ускользающим сознанием Сильвер пытается сосредоточиться на потоке слов. Перед ним блестит на солнце морская гладь — он не видел ее уже несколько дней, и яркие блики в волнах отвлекают.

— Это стоит обдумать, — наконец выдавливает он.

Рэкхем кивает и выглядит весьма довольным собой.

Сильвера рывком переносят через борт шлюпки, и в глазах темнеет. Когда зрение проясняется, он успевает увидеть, как Рэкхем хмурит лоб, с опозданием осознав услышанное ранее.

— Постой, что ты там говорил про сокровище?

— Спроси у Флинта, — отвечает Сильвер и теряет сознание.

 

* * *  
Когда он приходит в себя, они уже мягко колышутся на волнах. Он моргает несколько раз, прежде чем понимает, что видит перед собой.

Остров — весь целиком, удаляющийся и уменьшающийся в размере каждую секунду.

Он выглядит таким крошечным и таким голым. Трудно поверить, что на этом клочке суши пережито столько страданий. Сильвер по-прежнему может умереть, но, по крайней мере, он умрет не на богом забытом утесе посреди моря — и рад уже этому.

Наконец шлюпка бьется обо что-то с глухим звуком. Он запрокидывает голову и видит над собой знакомый контур «Моржа»; прочные борта вздымаются высоко на фоне широкого синего неба. Державшееся в груди напряжение уходит — будто развязался узел. Впервые в жизни он задумывается, каково это — возвращаться домой.

 

* * *  
Едва его поднимают на борт и все видят, как он плох, Дули и Уэйн ревниво оттесняют в сторону матросов Тича и подхватывают его сами. Всё новые люди подходят с встревоженными лицами, пока его несут через всю палубу к доку Хоуэллу. Прежде чем за ним захлопывается дверь, он успевает услышать мрачный ропот, не сулящий Тичу ничего хорошего.

Хоуэлл осматривает его серьезно и деловито. Он срезает штанину с середины бедра и, чертыхается, когда наконец видит культю при свете.

Наконец он поднимает глаза:  
— Ты знаешь, что нужно делать.

Сильвер кивает:  
— Сколько придется отрезать?

Хоуэлл проводит рукой вверх от колена — очень, очень высоко по бедру. Сильвер смотрит вниз, оценивая, — потом ловит взгляд дока.

— Учитывая, как распространилось воспаление и как ты сейчас ослаблен, я не хочу резать больше одного раза. Не стоит рисковать ради призрачного шанса спасти пару лишних дюймов.

Думать об этом нет сил. Он так упорствовал в ношении деревяшки; теперь без костылей точно будет не обойтись. Сильвер роняет голову обратно на стол и произносит с трудом:  
— Просто сделай всё побыстрее.

— Боюсь, пока рано, — Хоуэлл тянется к его руке и сжимает пальцами кожу. Она легко оттягивается от мышц. — Ты сильно обезвожен. Если оперировать прямо сейчас, ты умрешь от потери крови.

— Если этого не сделать, я умру от горячки.

— Я поставлю человека, чтобы поил тебя водой, — успокаивает его Хоуэлл. — Подождем несколько часов и посмотрим, как пойдут дела.

На некоторое время теперь это вся его жизнь: чашка воды каждую четверть часа. Между чашками ему нечего делать, кроме как лежать и пялиться в потолок. Он гадает, что происходило без него на острове. Потом начинает придумывать замысловатые планы мести Тичу. Это помогает убить время, но не слишком развлекает.

В какой-то момент, когда проходит уже три или четыре часа и желудок начинает протестовать, не желая больше принимать воду, дверь каюты открывается — слишком рано для следующей порции, по его расчетам.

Не глядя на вошедшего, он предупреждающе поднимает руку:  
— Мне плевать, что сказал Хоуэлл, еще слишком рано, и я не буду это пить.

Чужая рука опускается на его ладонь и сжимает ее. Под ногтями запеклась кровь.  
— Не слушаешься дока?

Флинт.

Он подцепляет ступней ножку стула, стоящего рядом, и подтягивает его ближе к столу, не выпуская руки Сильвера. Усевшись, он бросает взгляд на культю, и лицо его вновь мрачнеет.

— Хоуэлл сказал, что ногу придется отрезать целиком, — говорит Сильвер, не глядя ему в глаза. — Может, я смогу побираться на улицах Нассау. Уверен, одноногий жонглер соберет толпу зевак. Я могу даже научиться жонглировать башмаками.

— Ты останешься в команде, — твердо возражает Флинт. — Квартирмейстеру нужны прежде всего мозги. И я подозреваю, что у нас на корабле мало кто может ими похвастаться.

— У тебя есть Билли.

— Билли мне не доверяет, и вся команда это знает.

— Ты поладил бы с ним, если…

— Джон.

Сильвер прикусывает язык. В следующее мгновение Флинт кладет ладонь ему на щеку и поворачивает к себе, принуждая встретиться с ним глазами.

Внимательно вглядываясь ему в лицо, Флинт спрашивает:  
— Ты хочешь уйти? — «…от меня?» — добавляют глаза.

— Не хочу, — тихо говорит Сильвер.

— В таком случае — поскольку мы знаем, что ты всегда добиваешься того, чего хочешь, — предлагаю прекратить разговоры об уходе. Ты выдержишь и, когда окрепнешь после операции, наверняка научишься передвигаться по кораблю достаточно быстро и ловко.

— Думаешь, это случится до того, как мы отобьем Нассау? — Задача кажется невыполнимой, даже учитывая месяцы затишья до прихода подкрепления.

Хоуэлл возвращается в каюту раньше, чем Флинт успевает ответить. Тот выпускает руку Сильвера и садится где-то вне поля его зрения, пока доктор осматривает и ощупывает, что-то бормоча себе под нос. В конце концов Хоуэлл ловит взгляд Сильвера, кивает и отворачивается, начиная раскладывать инструменты.

Значит, сейчас.

Внезапно Сильвер понимает, что может больше никогда не увидеть неба. День назад он поклялся бы, что ему на всю жизнь хватило палящего солнца над головой, но теперь со всей страстью желает взглянуть на него вновь.

Он смотрит на потолок каюты и задается вопросом: неужели это последнее, что будет у него перед глазами в этой жизни? Долгие годы, состоящие из множества отдельных моментов, — и вот итог. Этот потолок.

Помощник дока начинает обмывать почерневшую культю. Мыльная вода обжигает, а давление ладоней кажется невыносимым.

— Где капитан? — бормочет Сильвер.

— Я здесь. — Рука снова сжимает его ладонь. Слишком сильно, но он не протестует.

— Давайте лауданум, — слышит он голос Хоуэлла в нескольких футах от себя. Это пугает до смерти — мысль о том, что он потеряет сознание и, быть может, уже не очнется.

— Нет, — говорит он. — Нет, я не хочу.

Джеймс рядом с ним тихо произносит:  
— Это необходимо, иначе ты не переживешь операцию. Боль сведет себя с ума.

— Я пережил прошлый раз.

— Но ты не голодал до этого две недели.

Их глаза встречаются. У Джеймса на лице отчаяние, и Сильвер гадает: неужели на его собственном лице так же откровенно виден страх?

— Джон. Пожалуйста.

Но ужас перехватывает горло, и он лишь беспомощно трясет головой:  
— Нет. Я не могу — просто не могу. Ты велел мне не сдаваться, не проси меня теперь…

Рядом с капитаном появляется Билли, вид у него испуганный. Интересно, сколько времени он уже находится в комнате.

— Хоуэлл говорит, что операцию нельзя больше откладывать. Жар всё усиливается.

Ему дают кожаный ремень, чтобы прикусить зубами. Сильвер набирает воздуха в грудь и сжимает челюсти.

Хоуэлл подходит, держа в руках зловещего вида нож — тот же самый, что в прошлый раз, — и кивает, обведя взглядом стол. К Сильверу протягиваются руки: Флинт и Билли держат его за плечи, Уэйн и Дули — с боков. Он старается не напрягаться под их прикосновениями, но безуспешно.

— Просто дыши, — говорит Хоуэлл и делает первый разрез.

На этот раз всё куда хуже. Этого следовало ожидать. Натянутая кожа лопается под ножом, как кожура на гнилом фрукте, — и он кричит. Кричит, зажмурив глаза и откинув голову назад.

— Лауданум, быстро! — рявкает Флинт. — Это приказ.

Сильвер хочет возразить, но боль лишает сил. Мир меркнет перед глазами. Краем сознания он успевает отметить тошнотворно сладкий запах, который накрывает его, окончательно погружая в забытье.


	19. Chapter 19

Когда волны забытья наконец выносят его на берег и он впервые открывает глаза, весь мир сжимается до крошечного пятна. Все, что сейчас существует, — это боль, скрип корабля и рука, которая приподнимает его за плечи, чтобы поднести к губам воду в оловянной кружке.

— Где мы? — выдыхает он. Или думает, что выдыхает. Дурман вновь затягивает его в пучину сна прежде, чем он слышит ответ.

 

* * *  
— Ты в порядке? — спрашивает он Флинта, когда вновь просыпается и в первый раз после операции видит его по-настоящему.

Они находятся в капитанской каюте. Кажется, он лежит на койке Флинта — видимо, поэтому у того такой вид, будто он не спал уже давно. Капитан выглядит осунувшимся и еще более несчастным, чем на острове, хотя вряд ли страдает от голода и жажды.

Флинт устало приподнимает бровь:  
— Тебе укоротили ногу на добрый фут, ты трое суток провел в беспамятстве. И ты спрашиваешь, в порядке ли я?

Наверное, это действительно звучит странно. Но благодаря лаудануму Сильверу впервые за долгое время почти не больно. Не то чтобы он чувствовал себя хорошо — отнюдь; тело ощущается чужим и отяжелевшим, а сознание затуманено настолько, что ему кажется, будто он блуждает на ощупь в темноте. Но думать о ком-то другом легче, чем гадать о собственном будущем.

Потому что он еще не вполне вернулся, и сам чувствует это. Смерть по-прежнему рядом, и он не может заставить себя взглянуть ей в лицо. Никогда не мог.

— Я всегда был трусом, — говорит он, потому что если уж признаваться в таком кому-то, то только Джеймсу.

В ответ лицо Флинта искажается — на нем борются смятение и протест. Но прежде чем он успевает возразить, Сильвер вновь впадает в забытье.

 

* * *  
В одну из ночей он просыпается от того, что Хоуэлл трогает ему лоб и проверяет пульс. Он моргает, глядя в лицо доктора, освещенное пламенем свечи, и ждет.

— Ну? — нетерпеливо спрашивает Флинт откуда-то из темноты.

— Кризис прошел, жар спадает, — говорит Хоуэлл. — Теперь ему нужно хорошее питание. Сначала бульон, потом понемногу твердую пищу — галеты, например.

Сильверу требуется несколько долгих мгновений, чтобы понять смысл услышанного: он не умирает. Он всё-таки будет жить.

— Ха, — выдыхает он. Хоуэлл слегка вздрагивает, заметив, что он очнулся.

Флинт немедленно появляется у постели, находит руку Сильвера, не обращая внимания на дока, и крепко сжимает пальцы.

— Как ты? — спрашивает он.

— Будто мешки ворочал. — Это правда. Где-то за спиной Флинта Хоуэлл собирает инструменты и выскальзывает за дверь. — И мне это смертельно надоело.

Флинт садится на койку рядом с ним. Он не выпускает руки Сильвера, но отводит взгляд, всматриваясь в полумрак каюты и будто ожидая оттуда каких-то ответов.

— Рано или поздно все это пройдет. Ты слышал доктора — ты идешь на поправку, — голос Флинта спокоен, но в нем слышится облегчение.

Сильвер не говорит ему, что это, по большому счету, неправда: ногу ему уже не вернуть. То, что случилось, никогда не «пройдет». Но он выживет — и этого, наверное, достаточно.

Он пытается сжать руку Флинта в ответ, но засыпает раньше, чем понимает, удалось ли ему это.

 

* * *  
На этот раз, чтобы прийти в себя после операции, требуется гораздо больше времени. Наверное, из-за перенесенного голодания — или же дело в лаудануме, из-за которого он теряет счет часам и минутам. Время перестает существовать. В какой-то момент он начинает подозревать, что его держат на обезболивающих дольше, чем необходимо. Возможно, Хоуэлл напомнил капитану, как скоро Сильвер в прошлый раз стал пытаться ходить, и Флинт решил заставить его отлежаться.

На самом деле об этом они могли не беспокоиться. Он не собирается выходить на палубу, к команде, раньше, чем сам приноровится к изменениям и заново научится держать равновесие. Кроме того, у него пока нет ни деревянной ноги, ни костылей.

Он размышляет об этом в течение дня, потому что больше ему нечем занять мысли. Флинт исчезает где-то в глубине корабля, командуя людьми и проверяя готовность к переходу до острова маронов. Команде необходимы отдых и подготовка, прежде чем они начнут осаду Нассау, — и, кроме того, по мнению Хоуэлла, на суше Сильвер окрепнет быстрее.

Можно задаться вопросом, какой мотив для капитана важнее, но Сильвер понимает, что вряд ли будет объективен.

Постепенно ему удается бодрствовать все дольше — уже что-то. Когда это случается днем и рядом оказывается Флинт, между ними происходят диалоги наподобие такого:  
— Я никогда больше не хочу видеть это чертово место. Предлагаю обходить стороной весь этот квадрат на карте. — Он поворачивает голову на подушке и устремляет на Флинта серьезный взгляд. — Я твой квартирмейстер, и ты должен ко мне прислушиваться.

Губы Флинта дергаются в усмешке, на миг обнажающей зубы. Когда-то эта усмешка пугала Сильвера, но теперь ему хочется коснуться этих губ пальцами, раздвигая их шире.

Ему хочется трогать руками всё вокруг — просто чтобы напомнить себе, что у него еще остались конечности, помимо отсутствующей ноги.

— Я учту твои пожелания, — говорит Флинт.

Сильвер уже не помнит, о чем они говорили. Но судя по мягкому тону Флинта, можно предположить, что он, Сильвер, настоял на своем. Разумеется, настоял. Он ведь умелый манипулятор. Ему стоит произнести слово — и мир склоняется перед его волей.

— О да, ты очень красноречив. Благодаря этому красноречию мне хотелось убить тебя всего дважды, — соглашается Флинт, явно позабавленный.

Сильвер ненавидит лауданум.

Он смотрит в окно каюты, сонно моргая на синее небо. Теплая рука Флинта лежит в его руке. Свежий морской ветер успокаивает, потому что толкает корабль дальше и дальше от проклятого острова.

Он вновь переводит взгляд на Флинта, который погружен в чтение, сидя рядом в кресле и свободной рукой придерживая на коленях большую книгу. На нем чистая белая рубашка, ворот расстегнут, ткань по-прежнему обвисает на плечах из-за худобы. Сильвер не знает, сколько это длится. Может быть, пять минут — но ему кажется, будто так было всегда и ничего другого просто не существовало.

Он ненавидит лауданум.

— Я никогда не хочу больше видеть это проклятое место, — говорит он Флинту. Тот сжимает его руку — не отвечая, но показывая, что услышал. Это приятно — но этого недостаточно. Сильвер хочет, чтобы к нему прислушивались, а не утешали.

— Я говорю всерьез. Я никогда не хочу даже слышать название «Сундук Мертвеца». Никогда в жизни.

— Не вижу причин, почему ты должен его услышать, — рассеянно отвечает Флинт. — Пятнадцать человек, умирающие от голода на скале посреди моря, — не слишком веселая история для досужей болтовни в таверне.

— Да, ты прав, — Сильвер верит ему и вновь расслабляется.

Он играет с ладонью, лежащей в его руке, — поворачивает ее так и этак, рассматривает квадратные ногти, пытается понять, не появились ли на тыльной стороне ладони новые шрамы — или, может быть, веснушки. Флинт сносит это терпеливо, не отрывая взгляда от книги.

Видимо, придется привыкнуть. Странно, что Британская империя еще не додумалась просто обронить перед Флинтом, идущим по тропе войны, какой-нибудь роскошный том в кожаном переплете. Можно биться об заклад, что самый грозный в Новом Свете пиратский капитан остановится его подобрать — пока вокруг него будут свистеть пули и падать бойцы.

Он тихонько усмехается картинке, нарисованной собственным воображением. Потом — не слишком задумываясь над незнакомым доселе теплым чувством в груди — подносит руку Флинта к губам.

Когда он опускает ее, тот смотрит на него расширенными от удивления глазами. Книга соскальзывает с колен и с мягким стуком падает на ковер, которым покрыт пол каюты, но Флинт, кажется, этого не замечает.

— Ты потеряешь страницу, — говорит Сильвер и хочет перегнуться через край койки за книгой, но Флинт останавливает его, положив руку на грудь.

Он поднимает глаза — и его целуют.

С тех пор, как они в последний раз целовались, прошло… много дней. Джон смутно припоминает прохладные губы, которые касались его, когда он лежал в горячке. В остальном — в глубине души он начал уже было гадать, не приснилось ли ему все. Может, это был просто бред, который сознание, измученное голодом и жаждой, породило в поисках утешения и возможности отвлечься.

По крайней мере, теперь понятно, что это было наяву, думает он, обнимая Джеймса за плечи и притягивая к себе.

— Ты уже готов об этом поговорить? — тихо спрашивает тот.

Джон распахивает глаза. Этой опасности он не учел.

— Ты ведь не будешь пользоваться беспомощностью одурманенного лауданумом инвалида?

Джеймс красноречиво глядит вниз — туда, где Джон прижимает его ладонь к своему паху.

— Это совсем другое, — защищается Джон.

Джеймс слегка сжимает руку, и он выгибается.

— Другое, значит, — сухо замечает Джеймс — потому что он жестокий и беспощадный человек.

Джон сдерживает стон и пытается собраться с мыслями, не обращая внимания на руку.

— Разговор, который ты предлагаешь… требует… ясности мысли. А я сейчас не в том состоянии… черт, не заставляй меня больше говорить.

Джеймс хмыкает.

— Ну что ж, мы откладывали достаточно долго. Ничего не случится, если мы подождем еще пару дней.

Спасибо богу и лекарствам за эту отсрочку.

Джеймс качает головой, увидев на его лице откровенное облегчение, но распускает завязки его штанов и запускает руку внутрь. На некоторое время все мысли улетучиваются из головы: Джона накрывает волна удовольствия, и все чувства сосредоточены на одном — Джеймс-Джеймс-Джеймс. Здесь, за заботливо закрытой дверью каюты, есть только они двое и их тела, двигающиеся в унисон, пока возбуждение волнами разливается по телу.

В конце концов Джеймс отстраняется и смотрит вниз с усмешкой.

— Похоже, это не то, что тебе нужно.

Джон со стоном откидывается назад и роняет голову на подушку, закрывая глаза.

— О, поверь, это то, что мне нужно. Дело в проклятом лаудануме. Помимо этого — если бы я мог провести всю жизнь вот так, на мягкой постели и в твоих руках, я бы умер счастливым человеком.

Джеймс подпирает голову рукой.

— Я рад, что могу соперничать с матрасом.

Джон пожимает плечами, ничуть не смущенный.

— Мне до чертиков надоело лежать на земле и камнях.

Теперь Джеймс откровенно смеется:  
— Я заметил.

— О, заткнись и иди сюда. — Джон тянет его за ворот рубашки, пока Джеймс не поддается и вновь не накрывает его губы своими.


	20. Chapter 20

Главная проблема с лауданумом — проблема, которую не объяснишь окружающим, — это шок, сопровождающий возвращение в реальность.

Ты приходишь в себя, а мир остался таким же или даже стал хуже — зависит от того, кто ты такой. Возвращение к повседневным заботам омрачено непрекращающейся болью и неотвязной мыслью о том, что ты можешь освободиться от всего, если примешь еще дозу лекарства.

Но Сильвер не был бы Сильвером, если бы позволил себе пойти по этому пути. Поэтому однажды утром он просыпается и просто говорит «нет». Нет — лаудануму. Нет — стремлению отстранить его от происходящего на корабле. Нет — собственному увечью и грозящей как следствие потере положения.

Осталось только убедить в этом остальных.

Всё это время Флинт проводит советы где-то в других помещениях корабля. Каждый раз, как Сильвер спрашивает, где именно, капитан отвечает уклончиво — будто опасается, что Сильвер каким-то образом туда приползет.

Что касается каюты, она все меньше напоминает каюту капитана и все больше — уединенное гнездышко. Дни Сильвера состоят из мрачных размышлений, перемежающихся обжигающими поцелуями, которых всегда слишком мало. Флинт является в свою каюту, как царь Мидас, пришедший проверить сокровищницу. Каждый его визит — пока длится — будто яркая вспышка, которая поглощает все мысли и чувства; но, едва дверь закрывается за его спиной, Сильвер начинает задаваться вопросом: неужели прикосновений Флинта теперь достаточно, чтобы полностью парализовать его волю?

Там, на острове, они были равными. И он скорее утопит «Морж», чем согласится на меньшее.

 

* * *  
— Затягивается хорошо, — объявляет Хоуэлл, осторожно опускает культю на матрас и поднимается. — Еще пара дней — и можешь попробовать ходить с костылем. Надеюсь, мы не встретим штормов до тех пор, пока рана не заживет достаточно, чтобы сделать тебе новую деревянную ногу.

— Сколько времени прошло с тех пор, как мы вернулись? — спрашивает Сильвер. Вынырнув из тумана, он не находит зацепок, чтобы это определить, кроме того, что он, видимо, достаточно долго получал вдоволь воды, чтобы снова нормально мочиться.

Хоуэлл поднимает глаза от докторского саквояжа, совершенно не удивленный.  
— Ровно неделя.

— Неделя. — Сильвер выдыхает. — Мы провели на острове две, а казалось, будто прошли годы.

— Слава богу, что так мало, — говорит Хоуэлл. — Останься вы там дольше, здоровье было бы просто так не восстановить. Голод и жажда убивают почки.

Он поворачивается, чтобы уйти, но Сильвер его останавливает.

— Пожалуйста, передай Билли, чтобы он пришел, когда сможет вырваться, — мне нужно с ним поговорить.

Док кивает и уходит, и Сильвер вновь откидывается на подушки.

Шаг первый: сделано.

 

* * *  
Он беспокоится, как бы Билли не явился во время одного из бурных визитов Флинта, но тот проскальзывает в каюту точно после ухода капитана. Наверное, потому, что желает избежать подобной сцены так же сильно, как сам Сильвер.

Билли даже не смотрит на то, что осталось от его левой ноги.

— Хоуэлл сказал, ты хотел со мной поговорить?

— Я хочу знать, что происходит на корабле и в команде.

Билли ничуть не удивляет его незнание, что подтверждает худшие подозрения: Флинт велел ничего ему не рассказывать. Но спасибо богу за Билли и его тихую нелюбовь к капитану, потому что теперь он дает Сильверу полный отчет.

— Те, кто был на острове, приходят в себя. Мы ставим их на половинные вахты. Вчера Хоуэлл впервые разрешил им пить грог. Внизу, в трюме была целая гулянка.

Сильвер слегка улыбается. Отчасти он жалеет, что не был там, но, говоря откровенно, его собственный вечер был не хуже. Он лежал, опершись на плечо Джеймса, и они вместе читали «Гаргантюа и Пантагрюэля»; право же, эта книга слишком хороша, чтобы поверить, будто ее написал француз. Под конец он так и сказал Джеймсу сонным голосом и уснул, чувствуя, как в чужой груди постепенно затихает смех.

— Рэкхем и Бонни мотаются туда-сюда между кораблем Тича и «Моржом». Похоже, Тич не горит желанием разговаривать с капитаном, поэтому они теперь что-то вроде посланников.

— Они сейчас здесь? — резко спрашивает Сильвер. И, когда Билли отрицательно качает головой, продолжает: — Собери всех на совет, когда пробьет четыре склянки. Нам нужно обсудить, что делать после того, как пополним запасы у маронов.

Билли колеблется.

— По последним планам — мы идем в Нассау. Договорились, что атакуем его через три недели.

— Мы будем говорить не о штурме. Мы будем говорить, как нам быть с Тичем.

Шаг второй: сделано.

 

* * *  
Сильвер дожидается, пока Флинт прикусит пульсирующую под кожей жилку у него на шее, чтобы сказать:  
— Помоги мне сесть за свой стол.

Флинт отодвигается и смотрит — по-настоящему смотрит — на него.

— Странное предпочтение для любовных игр, но почему-то меня это не удивляет.

И он еще раздумывал, как поделикатнее сообщить Флинту о совете!

— Не слишком на это рассчитывай, — говорит он. — К нам скоро присоединятся Билли, Де Грут и остальные.

Выражение лица у капитана в этот момент — на вес золота. Мгновение спустя оно сменяется другим, которое грозит громом и молнией и которого Сильвер предпочел бы не видеть.

Шаг третий: сделано?

— Совет, — угрожающе повторяет Флинт. — И кто же созвал совет?

— Я, — спокойно отвечает он. — Так ты поможешь мне сесть за стол или нет? Я не собираюсь разговаривать с людьми из горы подушек.

Флинт переводит взгляд с него на стол и на лице его — хоть по-прежнему и хмуром — отражается понимание. Еще через мгновение эти чувства уступают место покорности судьбе.

Он подхватывает Сильвера под левое плечо и обнимает за талию. С его помощью, подпрыгивая и теряя равновесие, удается доковылять до кресла. Путь занимает всего несколько футов, но к тому моменту, когда Флинт опускает его на сиденье, Сильвер уже чувствует, что выдохся. Сжав губы в тонкую линию, Флинт отходит.

Стол — большой и массивный — как нельзя лучше подходит для капитанской каюты. Сидя за ним, можно скрыть от взглядов ногу и притвориться, что все нормально. Такова сила иллюзии: все знают, что у Сильвера нет ноги, но если просто спрятать культю под столом — тем более под столом Флинта, — то этого будет достаточно, чтобы разговор шел, как обычно. По крайней мере, так рассчитывает сам Сильвер.

Первый совет нужен прежде всего для того, чтобы утвердить свое положение — перед командой и особенно перед Флинтом. Он, Джон Сильвер, по-прежнему квартирмейстер и должен знать обо всем, что происходит на корабле.

Когда приходят Билли и остальные, он задает все нужные вопросы и находит достаточно нестыковок в имеющемся плане, чтобы эта мысль дошла до всех. В какой-то момент, когда с начала совета проходит около четверти часа, на лице Флинта появляется легкое замешательство — слишком легкое, чтобы его распознал кто-то еще; он ловит взгляд Сильвера и едва заметно кивает. Напряжение в груди немного спадает.

Наконец Сильвер отпускает всех, кроме Билли. Когда в каюте остаются только они втроем, он вздыхает и позволяет себе слегка расслабить плечи. Пока они были на острове, мир сократился до предела; теперь, когда он вновь разросся до нормальных размеров и в нем, кроме Флинта и Билли, появились и другие люди, взаимодействие с этими другими неожиданно утомительно.

Настала пора поговорить о Тиче.

— Я знаю, тебе это не понравится, но Тич нам нужен живым, — говорит Билли.

— Раньше мы без него как-то обходились, — возражает Сильвер. И немедленно понимает сам, что это слабый аргумент.

— Раньше у нас был Вейн, — парирует Билли. — Чтобы отбить Нассау, опыт Тича и его силы необходимы. Не говоря уже о том, что его имя известно в Вест-Индии лучше прочих. Представь, как это подействует на людей: один из отцов-основателей пиратской гавани Нассау вернулся, чтобы восстановить справедливость. Это готовая легенда, а легенды любят все.

Некоторое время все молчат, и в наступившей тишине Сильвер осознает, что они еще не слышали Флинта. Он бросает взгляд на капитана, но тот, как ни странно, сохраняет безучастный вид.

— Значит, мы не будем убивать Тича, — говорит Сильвер. — По крайней мере, своими руками. Но во всей этой заварушке наверняка найдется возможность ускорить его гибель. Все, что нам нужно сделать, — это позаботиться, чтобы он ничего не заподозрил. Освобождение Нассау началось с того, что Вейн стал мучеником и знаменем сопротивления. Полагаю, будет логично, если — как положено в легенде — в завершение истории та же участь постигнет его старейшего друга.

Билли смотрит на него с изумлением:  
— Как так получается, что чем короче у тебя нога, тем суровее ты становишься?

Сильвер придает лицу более спокойное выражение и пожимает плечами:  
— Поверь мне, характер это действительно не улучшает.

Билли поворачивается к Флинту — видимо, тоже заметив, что тот так и не сказал ни слова:  
— Капитан, а что думаете вы?

— Мне плевать, что будет с Тичем, — ровно говорит тот. — Всегда было на него плевать.

Сильвер смотрит в стол, очень стараясь, чтобы на лице не отразилось ничего из того, что сейчас крутится у него в голове. Если то, что пережила команда, не побуждает Флинта к мести — ну что ж, на самом деле это ничего не меняет. Это никак не должно влиять на то, что думает и чувствует сам Сильвер.

«За Томаса Гамильтона он объявил войну всей Британской империи», — предательски напоминает внутренний голос. Он отмахивается от этой мысли и старается сосредоточиться на разговоре.

— Билли, десять человек из команды мертвы — и все из-за Тича. Неужели тебе этого недостаточно, чтобы начать мстить?

Билли быстро отводит глаза, напоминая, что, на самом деле, как минимум одна из этих смертей — на совести Сильвера. Три, если считать Уильямса и Лайама, которых он убедил попытаться выбраться с острова вплавь.

Но единственное, что говорит Билли, это:  
— Не буду спорить. И команда, конечно, обрадуется.

— Не вздумай сказать кому-нибудь в команде! Нельзя, чтобы узнал Тич.

Билли поднимает плечи: призыв услышан.

— Конечно.

Выходя из каюты, Билли не смотрит ни на Сильвера, ни на Флинта.

— Доволен? — спрашивает Флинт, когда они остаются вдвоем.

Теперь, когда Сильвер настоял на своем, он действительно пребывает в благодушном настроении, поэтому откидывается в кресле и улыбается:  
— Весьма.

Флинт кивает и подходит к креслу вплотную, проводит рукой по его плечу, запускает пальцы в волосы. Это немного похоже на то, как гладят животное; для Сильвера это внове, и он льнет к руке, поднимая глаза на Флинта.

— Совет прошел очень продуктивно, — задумчиво произносит тот низким голосом. Сильвер хмыкает в знак согласия, слушая вполуха. Пальцы в его волосах слегка сжимаются. Флинт глядит сверху, улыбаясь.

Это вновь та самая улыбка, обнажающая зубы. Наверное, тогда у Сильвера совсем помутилось в голове от лауданума, раз он не видел в ней угрозы.

— Похоже, к тебе полностью вернулась способность ясно мыслить.

Внезапно Сильвер понимает, к чему он клонит. Слишком поздно. Будто в тот раз, когда испанский галеон прямо по курсу внезапно открыл всю сотню своих орудийных люков. Он замирает, не в силах сделать ничего, кроме как смотреть, ждать и надеяться, что переживет этот залп.

— Думаю, настало время поговорить, — произносит Флинт.


	21. Chapter 21

— Быть может, я смогу предложить более приятную альтернативу? — говорит Сильвер.

Флинт кивает:  
— Попробуй.

Сильвер улыбается, глядя на него снизу вверх:  
— Давай я тебе отсосу, и мы забудем о разговорах.

После едва заметной паузы Флинт выпускает его волосы и отходит.

На подобное предложение можно было бы ожидать иной реакции. Сильвер даже не скрывает смятения, когда Флинт встает по другую сторону стола и вонзает в него стальной взгляд, будто на переговорах о дележе добычи.

— А в следующий раз? — спрашивает он.

Сильвер моргает:  
— Прости, что?

— Какую приятную альтернативу ты предложишь мне, когда я в следующий раз попытаюсь поговорить? — Губы Флинта кривятся в недружелюбной усмешке. Он проводит пальцем по навигационному квадранту, лежащему на столе. — А каковы твои долгосрочные планы? Собираешься посвятить ублажению меня все обозримое будущее? Или просто надеешься, что я в конце концов сдамся и махну рукой на твое стремление избежать этой темы?

Враждебные нотки в его тоне царапают, и Сильвер невольно повышает голос:  
— Меня удивляет твоя настойчивость, когда ты ясно видишь, что разговор мне неприятен.

Глаза Флинта вспыхивают, и он наклоняется над столом, будто это и правда переговоры. Сильвер вцепляется в подлокотники кресла; в сознании отчетливо всплывает картинка из прошлого: когда их позиции были противоположны и это он спрашивал, чего ему ожидать. Интересно, уже слишком поздно ответить Флинту его тогдашними словами: «Продолжай думать»?

Он готовится к нападению, не зная, с какой стороны оно последует, пока Флинт не заявляет:  
— Я знаю, почему ты не хочешь говорить об этом. О нас.

Сильвер невольно вздрагивает при слове «нас». И, судя по торжествующему выражению на лице Флинта, тот это прекрасно видит.

— Сперва я действительно не мог понять, — продолжает Флинт, внезапно переходя на светский тон и начиная расхаживать по каюте, будто читает лекцию. Это дает Сильверу возможность не смотреть ему в глаза, но напряжение не спадает. — Как получается, что мой расчетливый и чрезвычайно разговорчивый квартирмейстер отказывается обсуждать происходящее между нами, хотя это непосредственно касается его будущего? Это казалось мне невероятным. Потом я наконец вспомнил тот наш разговор — в лесу перед боем.

— И что? — резко спрашивает Сильвер; он не понимает, к чему все идет, и его это тревожит.

— Ты сказал, что мы друзья, — просто говорит Флинт. — Если бы меня спросили тогда, я бы решил, что ты сказал это в преддверии нашей возможной гибели. Но разве смерть не угрожает нам постоянно?

— С завидной регулярностью, — осторожно соглашается Сильвер.

— Поэтому я стал думать дальше. Ты сказал, что беспокоился прежде, как бы не пасть жертвой той же закономерности, что и другие мои близкие. Беспокоился, что будешь уязвим, оставаясь рядом со мной. Но затем ты, как мы оба помним, сказал, что больше не тревожишься. И назвал нас друзьями.

Ловушка расставлена — Сильвер это чувствует. Но провалиться ему на этом месте, если он сам скажет хоть слово, чтобы она захлопнулась.

— Я думаю, — медленно продолжает Флинт, глядя в окно каюты, — что если бы ты, как тогда в лесу, считал, что находишься в более выгодном положении, чем я, то не стал бы избегать этой беседы. Ты мог бы с легкостью направить ее в нужное тебе русло.

Сильверу очень хочется перебить его, пресечь это направление мыслей, но он, кажется, растерял все слова. Интересно, сколько времени за прошедшую неделю Флинт провел, обдумывая все это? Сколько часов он лежал рядом и планировал этот проклятый разговор?

Флинт разворачивается и пригвождает его к месту взглядом.

— Что подводит меня к заключению: видимо, в данном случае ты считаешь, что находишься в менее выгодном положении. То есть ты либо думаешь, что твои чувства сильнее, чем мои, либо просто пока не уверен. Которое из двух предположений верно?

— Ты воображаешь, что я знаю? — рявкает Сильвер. Он тяжело дышит. — Думаешь, я имею хоть малейшее понятие, дьявол тебя побери?

Вероятно, он должен быть польщен, что Флинт не нянчится с ним, как с инвалидом или слабоумным, но он лишь чувствует, что его загнали в угол. Он и забыл, каким настойчивым может быть капитан, когда ему что-то нужно.

Флинт не реагирует на вспышку. Он просто смотрит и ждет. Под его взглядом Сильвер начинает нервно ерзать, несмотря на боль, которую это вызывает в ноге.

— Я сам себе не доверяю, — наконец говорит он. Каждое слово открывает перед ним новые глубины моральных страданий. — Я боюсь, что, несмотря на благие намерения, не буду полностью честен. Что введу в заблуждение и тебя, и себя.

Флинт продолжает смотреть на него, не отводя взгляда. Лицо непроницаемо. Молчание затягивается, и Сильвера начинает мутить.

— Ты когда-нибудь любил раньше, Джон?

— Нет. — В горле пересыхает — совсем как там, на острове. — Откровенно говоря, до недавних пор я вообще не думал, что на это способен.

— До недавних пор? — повторяет Флинт.

Сильвер скрипит зубами. Почему только его чувства препарируются с таким тщанием?

— Ты беспощаден в своей готовности использовать мои слова против меня. Я и забыл, каким ты можешь быть.

Флинт осекается. Впервые с начала беседы он, кажется, колеблется — и даже, возможно, смущен.

— Разговор получается односторонний, да?

Сильвер кидает на него убийственный взгляд через каюту:  
— Прямо как бортовой залп «Моржа». — Он снова ерзает на месте и вздыхает. — Слушай, помоги мне выбраться из этого кресла, а? Край сиденья слишком давит на ногу.

Флинт спешит ему помочь, и на несколько минут, пока Сильвер вновь не оказывается на койке, воцаряется благословенная тишина. Он украдкой наблюдает со своих подушек, как Флинт осматривается в поисках стула. И быстро принимает решение: протягивает руки и рывком опрокидывает его на койку.

Только быстрая реакция помогает тому не упасть на культю Сильвера, но риск был просчитан. Правда, судя по разгневанному взгляду Флинта, тот не слишком ценит подобное проявление доверия.

Флинту требуется некоторое время, чтобы расположиться удобно. Наконец он затихает и, подперев голову локтем, устремляет на Сильвера подозрительный взгляд:  
— Ты что, по-прежнему пытаешься избежать разговора?

Сильвер всерьез думает, не спихнуть ли его на пол, но довольствуется тем, что выбивает руку у него из-под головы. И, когда тот наконец оказывается лежащим на спине, вытягивается рядом.

— Доволен? — спрашивает Джеймс, напрасно изображая раздражение (уж кого-кого, а Джона этим не обманешь).

— Я лишь хотел напомнить тебе, почему мы вообще об этом разговариваем. — Он указывает на то, как соприкасаются их тела. — Не мог больше смотреть, как ты расхаживаешь и нависаешь надо мной. Мне казалось, что я снова в кабинете у Элинор Гатри, прикован к дивану. Ты что, разговариваешь так со всеми своими любовниками?

Джеймс уклончиво отводит взгляд в сторону.

Джон чувствует, как внутри все холодеет.

— У тебя были — любовники? После… — он не может заставить себя произнести имя.

— После Томаса и Миранды — нет.

— О.

Они лежат молча. Он не знает, как на это реагировать, что думать и чувствовать по этому поводу. И предпочел бы, чтобы ему вообще не нужно было ничего думать и чувствовать, а можно было просто закрыть глаза и наслаждаться близостью Джеймса. Ощущение еще не утратило новизны — особенно без палящего солнца сверху и жестких камней снизу.

— Быть может, разговор пойдет лучше, если задавать вопросы будешь ты, — наконец предлагает Джеймс, не сводя глаз с потолка.


	22. Chapter 22

Будь на то воля Джона, они вообще не говорили бы о… обо всем _этом_ , потому что он даже не в состоянии это назвать. Но если уж у него есть возможность избежать дальнейшего допроса, он не преминет ею воспользоваться. Поэтому он спрашивает о том, что вертится на языке.

— Почему ты не хочешь мстить Тичу? Это на тебя не похоже.

Он поворачивается на бок, насколько может, и рассматривает Джеймса, который размышляет над его вопросом: прищуренные светлые глаза устремлены в потолок, губы подергиваются — по всей видимости, Джеймс обдумывает и отвергает идеи одну за другой. И все это время в голове звучит вопрос: «Ты когда-нибудь любил раньше, Джон?»

— Я не против того, чтобы отомстить Тичу, — в конце концов говорит Джеймс. Он поворачивает голову, и их лица оказываются в нескольких дюймах друг от друга. Хотя в каюте никого нет, эта дополнительная иллюзия уединения почему-то необходима. — Но когда мы отобьем Нассау, это будет уже неважно.

— После всего, что мы перенесли на острове — по его вине… — начинает было Джон, однако Джеймс, хоть и настаивал на его активном участии, перебивает.

— Я посвятил мести десять лет своей жизни. Миранда под конец уже не могла это выносить. Мечтала поставить точку. Тогда я не понимал, как она может отказываться от всего, ради чего мы работали, за что мы сражались… но теперь… — Джеймс замолкает, и на его лице появляется сложное выражение.

— Теперь ты хочешь быть фермером, — говорит Джон, в основном ради того, чтобы Джеймс улыбнулся.

Быстрый взгляд зеленых глаз. Улыбка.

— Не обязательно фермером. Мы могли бы заняться чем-нибудь еще.

Услышав «мы», Джон вжимается лбом в плечо Джеймсу и просто дышит, потому что не может контролировать выражение своего лица.

Вот еще одна причина, по которой он не хотел об этом разговаривать, и она не имеет отношения к балансу сил — он просто пытался защитить собственное душевное спокойствие.

Он пережил столько всего: нищету, бессчетные драки, две ампутации, чертов остров, — и выжил. И теперь, лежа здесь рядом с Джеймсом, легко поверить, будто все это имело под собой какую-то цель и так или иначе вело его сюда. Слишком легко. Джон никогда особенно не верил в счастье. Кто знает — вдруг Джеймс обещает то, чего не сможет ему дать.

Он по-прежнему лежит, уткнувшись в плечо Джеймса, поэтому следующий вопрос звучит глухо — но это, возможно, и к лучшему, потому что так Джеймс не распознает в его голосе ноток мольбы.

— А если бы я попросил тебя все бросить?

Джеймс слегка отодвигается, пытаясь заглянуть ему в лицо.

 

— Бросить что?

Он качает головой:  
— Всё. Войну с Англией, попытки отвоевать Нассау. Что бы ты сказал, если бы я попросил тебя от всего этого отказаться? Мы могли бы поискать счастья в других краях и просто забыть об этой войне.

Молчание. Он поднимает глаза как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как на лице Джеймса начинает брезжить понимание.

— Эта война на протяжении десяти лет определяла, кто я такой.

И все-таки это не совсем «нет». Джон придвигается еще ближе, будто может выжать из него «да» силой.

— Возможно, она определяла, кто такой капитан Флинт. Думаю, только тебе самому под силу определить, кто такой Джеймс. — Уловив колебание, он добавляет: — Не путай то, что ты говоришь другим, и то, что ты говоришь себе. По моему опыту — это не приводит ни к чему хорошему.

Джеймс криво усмехается.

— Когда это ты путал подобные вещи?

— В последний раз? Когда говорил себе, будто не верю в тебя.

Это заблуждение продлилось достаточно долго. Он даже умудрился организовать саботаж на испанском корабле прямо под носом команды Вейна, не слишком задумываясь, зачем это делает. Он не задавался вопросами до тех пор, пока в ногу не вонзился топор.

Но, может быть, всё это имело смысл. Джеймс жив и находится здесь, рядом с ним. Он может принадлежать Джону — как никто другой никогда не хотел принадлежать.

Он лихорадочно представляет себе разнообразные возможности — пока не видит глаза Джеймса. В них откровенный страх перед необходимостью выбора.

— Ты действительно хочешь этого? Бросить войну, в которой у нас есть все шансы победить?

Джон пытается удержать в сознании яркие картины, которые складывались там еще пару мгновений назад, но они бледнеют и тают, как сны после пробуждения.

— Нет, — слышит он собственный голос. — Конечно, нет.

Он не знает, что Джеймс угадывает в его тоне, но тот перекатывается на бок и обнимает его за талию, словно боится, что Джон уйдет. Как будто Джон может уйти сейчас — без ноги.

Наверное, так лучше, говорит он себе, вдыхая запах Джеймса. С утра вновь проснулся бы прагматизм, и мысль оставить корабль и команду показалась бы странной причудой.

Джеймс снова улыбается чему-то. Проходит несколько мгновений, и Джон в его объятьях не может не улыбнуться в ответ.

— Что?

— Ты не понимаешь, — говорит Джеймс, и в тоне его слышится глубокое изумление. — Ты подарил мне будущее. Мечту о будущем. После гибели Миранды я не мог даже представить себе этого. А если и представлял, это казалось предательством. А Томас… — он качает головой. — Сама мысль о возможности счастья долгие годы казалась недопустимой.

Джон пытается представить себе, каково это — давать другому человеку такую власть над собой, но попытка обречена с самого начала: сам он всегда рассматривал счастье лишь как нечто сиюминутное и преходящее. Мысль, что Джеймс может положиться на него в поисках счастья для них обоих, откровенно ужасает.

— Как ты можешь так верить в меня? — спрашивает он. — Разве ты забыл, кто я?

— Ты Джон, — улыбается Джеймс. — Как ты говоришь, только тебе самому под силу определить, кто ты. Я просто поверю тому, что ты мне скажешь.

Он целует Джона, мягко и медленно, будто у них впереди годы и годы. Джон никогда бы не поверил, что у него будет — это. Раньше он слышал слова поэтов о том, что любовь естественна для человека, и теперь думает, что она никуда не делась бы, даже если бы он попытался от нее избавиться.

Впрочем, так и есть. Она никуда не денется.

Много, много лет спустя он окажется на другом острове, с другой командой — и ветер донесет до них песню. И на мгновение сердце замрет в груди, потому что он поверит, что его прежний капитан жив, и вспомнит то, что пытался похоронить глубоко внутри — глубже, чем потерянные сокровища Флинта. В следующую секунду он встряхнется и пойдет дальше, как ни в чем не бывало, — как делал всегда. Потому что в конце концов только две вещи на свете имеют значение: жизнь — и золото, которое дает возможность ею наслаждаться. А Флинт давно уже отказался и от того, и от другого.

Но до этого еще целая вечность — так что все это не имеет никакого значения. Человеку лучше всего, когда он живет здесь и сейчас, не слишком задумываясь о прошлом и будущем. Джону Сильверу это всегда хорошо удавалось.

Поэтому сейчас Джон улыбается, и отвечает на поцелуй, и тянет рубашку с покрытых веснушками плеч. Он подается навстречу бережным рукам и шепчет слова ободрения между вздохами и поцелуями. Чуть позже он глушит смешок, уткнувшись в бедро Джеймса, и качает головой, удивляясь собственной готовности.

Каюта залита солнечным светом. Высоко над ними поскрипывают снасти. Джон наслаждается моментом, позволяя себе поверить в эту минуту, что у них есть будущее, что им повезет и что их ждет жизнь после войны.


End file.
